The Succubus Queen and her Dragon Butler
by swords of twilight
Summary: Morrigan Aensland is the queen of Makai. Despite this she tends to shirk from her responsibilities to look for some kind of adventure with her childhood friend, a dragonoid darkstalker who has lost all his memories. He serves as her personal butler despite the mutual attraction with each other. She drags him on all kinds of adventure, and meet many interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a story idea that I had for a while using one of my OC that I posted in my profile. I'm not to familiar with the game of Darkstalkers nor it's storyline so I apologize in advance. I will be using other yokai and monsters based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia reference to help continue with the story in creating OC characters. I will use Darkstalker characters as well. After reading Morrigan Aensland's personality traits, I tried to imagine how she would act with someone whom she was close to instead of being alone and bored like in the original canon. So if she seems a bit OC, that's probably why. I also kept her Scottish accent since I kind of liked it in some of the clips of Marvel vs Capcom: Infinity. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Flamers will be blocked and reported as it is against Fanfiction policy to wish harm of suggest suicide to others.

Also fair warning, this story will have smut and some curse words written in it, so anyone under 18 has been warned.

I do not own the anime/manga/game Darkstalkers or any of its content. Also I borrowed a line from the show DuckTales (2018) since I'm a fan of David Tennant, and some of his work as the tenth incarnation of Doctor Who and the voice of the new Scrooge McDuck, also none of which I own.

* * *

**Groan **'W-Where…am I?' thought a young boy with long messy pale blue hair that covered his eyes. His fair skin was muddied with bruises and dirt. His hands and feet were covered in what appeared to be white scales that went up to his elbows and knees. His neck was also covered in white scales with some on his cheeks. The boy was wearing what appeared to be rags that peasants wore, 'Who am I? Why can't I remember?'

"Hey, you okay?"

The boy opened his eyes revealing a golden iris with a slit pupil. He looked up to see a pretty girl with bright green eyes and long matching green hair looking down at him. He could see what appeared to be black bat wings with purple interior flaps on top of her head.

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm Morrigan, what's your name?" asked the girl in a strange accent that he's never heard.

"I don't remember", whispered the boy.

"Well that's not good. Let's see…hmm…I'll call you Azer", said the girl smiling.

"Azer", whispered the boy until he let out a pained groan.

"Are you hurt?"

"I…I can't move at all", whispered the boy.

"Oh no! Daddy! Daddy, there's a boy here who needs help!" yelled out the girl. The boy was shocked when a large demonic figure approached them with four large hands, and four eyes with two eyes being in two of his hands. That was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

**Years Later**

More than several decades have passed, and the young boy has grown up into an adult with the scales on his cheek now stopping under his eyes as he got ready for the day. From then on he decided to call himself Azer Snowhunt due to his white scales and his love of hunting. His hair was cut into a moderate length that reached pass his shoulder blades and was tied back in a neat low ponytail. He dressed in a butler's outfit with a two holes in the back for his new large wings that he obtained over his pubescent years. He also learned that he is a dragonoid, or a dragon with high energy output, which was rare itself considering how few dragons there were in the land of Makai. His wings were large with three claws on the wing joint, and a pale blue interior similar to his hair color. His tail had grown as well that he developed quite a dexterity on it that he uses it as a third hand whenever he cleans. He put on his gloves and his shoes that covered his clawed hands and feet as looked himself over in the mirror for a final look over.

He walked down the hallway until he noticed several people walking towards him. The group consisted of elderly men with two horns on each of their head. He set himself to the side and bowed respectfully towards the elderly group, "Good morning elders. I hope each of you had a good night's rest."

"Azer, up early as usual", commented one of the elders in a distasteful tone.

"On your way to wake up Lady Morrigan?"

"In a bit, I was on my way to the kitchen to make her breakfast first", said Azer in a polite tone. He could practically feel the elders' hatred towards him for his closeness to his mistress. They keep pestering her about how she should take responsibility for her role as Queen of Makai. They also keep pestering her into creating a male harem of nobles to strengthen their connections to those families with a long list of suitors.

'Just because she's a succubus doesn't mean she'll sleep with anyone. Those bastards probably think that they're some kind of sex Adonis who can control her easily, or break her', mentally thought Azer while keeping a straight face.

"I'm surprised she didn't summon for you last night", said another elder stroking his beard.

Azer's tail slightly twitched at his comment knowing full well what he meant. However, he retained his composure and kept a straight face, "If you'll excuse me Elders, I need to attend to my duties."

"You'd do well to remind Lady Morrigan about her duties as well. While you are in the kitchen, go fetch me-"

"Excuse the interruption Elder, but in case you forgot I am Lady Morrigan's personal butler. Which means I only respond to her order. If this will be an inconvenience to you, we can take it up with her personally", interrupted Azer.

"You dare talk back-"

"These were orders from Lady Morrigan herself. I am merely following my orders as a faithful butler to her. So, shall we go talk to her about this inconvenience and explain why I don't have her breakfast yet?" asked Azer in a polite tone as he took a respective bow.

**Tch **"You may go", grumbled the elder as they walked on.

"Thank you, but I will relay your message to the kitchen staff and send someone with your usual order", said Azer as he continued to walk towards the kitchen.

'Morrigan was right, these old relics hate me with a passion. They love to remind me of our position every chance they get', thought Azer clenching his fist hard until he slowly soften, 'It doesn't matter, I'll stay by her side as long as she needs me. Even at the cost of my heart and my life, I'll stay with her until she says so.'

Azer quickly cooked a full breakfast and carried it towards large set of wooden double doors with golden handles. He wrapped his tail towards one of the handles and silently opened the door. Inside was a room that was fit for royalty with a large king size bed with four pillars and purple transparent curtains pulled back. He put the tray down on a nearby table and walked up towards the bed to see a beautiful woman with long green hair and bat wings on top of her head with the bed sheets completely covering her, but he could still see the outline of her incredible body from her large G cup bust, her thin waist, wide hips, and plump bottom that would drive any hot-blooded male crazy just to squeeze them.

"Lady Morrigan its time to wake up. I have your breakfast ready."

**Groan **"Five more minutes", groaned out Morrigan slightly opening one of her eyes until she groaned in disappointment, **Groan **"You're already dress. No fair, I wanted rub your morning wood."

"Um…Lady Morrigan, I didn't sleep here last night."

"Oh, Right, you said you needed to do something last night. Still don't want to wake up though", groaned out Morrigan covering her head under the sheets.

"Lady Morrigan, with how much energy I give you every night, one night shouldn't affect you so much. Right?" asked a confused dragonoid not really sure on how a succubus' sexual appetite worked.

**Lime**

**Moan **"That's beside the point", sexually moaned Morrigan with a large bat like wing popping out of the sheets morphing into several arrow-tipped tendrils and quickly pulling down his pants and boxers revealing his huge 12 inch flaccid dick.

"Morrigan!"

Her hands appeared under the sheet slowly stroking him getting him hard until her head appeared again slowly licking his long impressive length.

"M-Morrigan…S-Stop", groaned out Azer, "N-No fair using y-you're a-allure!"

"Who said I was", moaned out Morrigan enjoying his now fully erect 15 inch dick twitching excitedly, 'I only used it once during our first time to encourage you. After that it was all you my love. You, who has completely ruined me from any other male, and the one who truly holds my heart, body, and soul.'

Morrigan took his fat cock head into her mouth swirling her tongue to enjoy his essence. She slowly nibbled his swollen head sending shivers up his spine until she took his fat cock head into her mouth. Morrigan then slowly swallowed inch by inch getting even more excited when she felt him put his hands on top of her head helping her deepthroat him.

"M-Morrigan!" groaned Azer loudly thrusting his entire length deep into her warm mouth and stretched out her throat. Her eyes widen at the sudden intrusion, but it wasn't unwelcomed. She loved it when he was bit forceful on her because she knew it was part of his instinct as a dragonoid, but it also riled up her instinct as a succubus. She knew were all his erogenous zones were, and he knew all of hers.

Azer thrusted his hips in a slow but forceful manner so that only half his length was out until he shoved it back into Morrigan's warm throat. Morrigan moaned loudly placing her hands on his hips halting his rhythm. Morrigan looked up at him giving him a seductive wink and slowly took him all the way again with her hands traveling towards his grapefruit sized balls filled with his thick cum. She may not admit it, but she may have had an influence in his unnatural growth with some unexpected consequences. Not that she was complaining, she absolutely loved it during their sessions.

Azer massaged the base of her head wings causing Morrigan's eyes to widen again with the sheet covering her body to be completely discarded by two large bat wings located near her hips showing her naked body. Both sets of wings twitched erratically making her moaned loudly, and her pussy was dripping with excitement. Both lovers synchronized their movements each one encouraging the other to continue. Morrigan's eyes were slowly rolling back letting her lover take control with his dick twitching in excitement signaling how close he was. Azer could feel his balls tighten wanting to unload deep in her throat thrusting harder down her throat. Morrigan let him have control with both sets of wings flapping excitedly until he shoved his huge dick deep into her throat letting out a low primordial roar.

Morrigan's eyes widen and rolled back in pleasure at the huge torrent of splooge he released trying her best keep up with him. Some of his cum escaped from her tight lips traveling down to smooth skin and onto her huge tits. She moaned happily slurping up her lover's thick cum while gently massaging his balls to show her gratitude for her delicious meal. Morrigan slowly pulled back making sure to pull him along slightly with her tits pressed against his thighs morphing her wings into two giant hands that skillfully unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands traveled upwards feeling his smooth skin and scales that she greatly admired even when they were young. Once she managed to pull him out halfway she lifted her tits up to massage his length with his load not letting up anytime soon while also taking some of his energy.

She loved the taste of his cum. It was always so thick for her like jelly, and he was also so eager for her. Even when she absorbs so much of his energy, he never faltered or slowed down in the slightest with her. She could feel her power grow whenever she absorbed his lifeforce, and he willingly gives it to her in abundance. Yet they're still equals in battle that they have the same number of wins from every one of their spars, but even after she's had her fill of lifeforce from him she would just lean back and enjoy their sex session losing themselves to their passion and pleasure.

Once Azer's orgasm slowed down a bit she pulled back a bit more until she was lying on the bed with only the head inside her mouth while giving his entire length a tit massage. She gently sucked on his fat head swirling her tongue around on his sensitive spots while he kept releasing more cum. She released his cock with a wet popping sound as he released the last of his cum all over her face and tits. Azer placed his hands on either of Morrigan's sides avoiding her wings panting hard while trying to regain his balance. Morrigan scooped up the cum all over her face and slowly licked her fingers clean looking straight into those golden slit eyes that she admired so much, and he was staring back into her glowing emerald ones.

**Pant **"My…**pant**…lady…" **Pant**

Morrigan smiled sincerely knowing the secret meaning every time he said that after their sex session. It was his way of saying those words she longed to hear from him in all their honesty. She didn't care if he was royalty or not, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Since the day she found him wounded in the garden he sent her heart fluttering, and since their first sexual escapades her fate was sealed. With his sexual appetite she was surprised that he wasn't part incubus, not that she wouldn't mind sharing him with some of the other females in the castle. Part of the reason why some of the staff were voluptuous women was mostly because she wanted him to take her and every female as his personal harem. In the meantime, it was just a fantasy she could play in her head.

Morrigan leaned back on the comfortable bed while rubbing her huge tits that were still covered in jizz. She let out a sensual moan still rubbing her tits while lightly pinching her nipples until one of her hands traveled down her tone stomach down to her wet pussy lips. She spread her legs giving him a clear view of her neither region spreading her drenched pussy after magically cleaning herself, **Moan **"Breakfast was yummy, but I think it'll be more satisfying if you put that monster deep in here."

"Lady Morrigan-"

"Stop right there", whispered Morrigan placing a finger on his lips effectively silencing him, "Didn't I say that you would just call me by my name when it was just the two of us?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well then, since it's just the two of us, I say we enjoy each other's company. You owe me for last night as well", whispered Morrigan. She leaned up to kiss him on his lips slipping her tongue into his mouth. Both their tongues danced around while exploring each other's mouth for a minute until they broke for air.

They stared into each other's eyes when she noticed a sad look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"The elders are expecting you to receive a delegate coming today."

**End Lime**

**Groan **"Seriously?" groaned out Morrigan in disappointment dropping onto the soft bed, "Just when we were getting to the good part. Remind me again why I keep those old codgers around?"

"The same reason your father, Lord Belial, kept them around. They have connections to the other darkstalker noble families. Their influence can be used to keep order around Makai, and keep the nobles in line", explained Azer feeling his strength return, but was reluctant to move.

"You sound just like him and those teachers. I can't believe you paid attention in that class."

**Chuckle** "Someone had to."

"I preferred what was under _your_ desk. It was certainly more entertaining than those lectures. No one could tell when I would use my Dark Illusion", said Morrigan smiling, "And you certainly loved my Dark Illusion many, many, _many_, times. I know I did when you mastered it", smiled Morrigan watching Azer blush at the memory.

"I made you breakfast on my way here. I thought you'd might prefer it this way after hearing about the delegate", explained Azer looking down at the smiling succubus. She reached up towards him knowing full well what she wanted him to do. He quickly removed his pants from his ankles with the help of his tail and picked her up bridal style carrying her to the table.

"Are those the crepes from the fair we visited?!" said a surprised Morrigan viewing her breakfast.

"Yeah, I managed to go back and copy the recipe. Took me a while to get it right, but I was finally able to replicate it perfectly. I know you liked them so I thought I'd serve it to you", explained Azer, "I had to go back to watch the chef to make sure I did it right."

"So that's why you asked the night off. You sly thing, if this is your way of trying to get into my bed again all you have to do is simply ask", giggled Morrigan kissing his cheek as she jumped off to eat her delicious breakfast, **Mmm **'His cooking is superb, but between his delicious food and his delicious cum I prefer his cum.'

Azer quickly got dressed with difficulty from his large appendage that Morrigan reluctantly repressed his lust. He went towards her closet to grab a dress when one of her bats stopped him, "You know I can instantly get dressed on my own. There's no need for you to pick something out for me for this visiting delegate. My normal attire will do just fine."

**Chuckle **"Such a bold statement from the Queen of Makai", said Azer. Morrigan sighed contently after finishing her breakfast. Her body glowed with several bats appearing surrounding her until she was fully dressed in a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers and a small heart shaped cut out of the midriff, purple nylons stockings with bat symbols, and black boots, 'Then again, you look amazing even in your normal clothes.'

'If I'm going to dress up, it's to go on a date with just the two of us. I refuse to wear any of my wonderful gowns for some pompous rude noble who spoiled my wonderful morning with my beloved', thought Morrigan, **Sigh **"Daddy really left me with such a heavy burden."

"Would you prefer if someone else took over?" asked Azer knowing her answer.

"Don't be daft. I don't trust any other darkstalker who is fitted to rule the same way daddy did."

"And yet our beloved Queen still shirks her responsibility to run away on some unknown adventure", chuckled Azer, "Sounds like one of those cheesy romance stories the humans like to write."

"Oi! Just what do you mean by that?!" fumed Morrigan pouncing on him while he continued to laugh at her childish reactions on his comment. They both continued to make a bit of ruckus until Morrigan jumped off his back cracking her neck and her knuckles, "Fine then, there's only one way to settle this", said Morrigan in a serious tone pulling nearby nightstand, "Arm wrestling match! You and me! Right now!"

"Alright", said a determined Azer cracking his neck as well, "This'll be interesting."

**Entrance Hall**

They both descended on a grand spiral staircase with Morrigan muttering small curses under her breath while Azer was walking several feet behind her with a small victorious smile, "Knew I should've gone for the headlock. At least I would've had you between my tits."

Azer blushed at her comment until she looked back at him sticking out her tongue in a teasing manner at her small payback victory.

"I should really cook kidney pie tonight", muttered Azer so she could hear causing her to flinch.

"You wouldn't dare", said Morrigan with a slight hint of fear behind her tone.

"I could always try my hand in cooking sheep's stomach again", snickered Azer.

"Over the elders' dead bodies!" whispered Morrigan back

"Don't you mean-"

"I know what I said", interrupted Morrigan continuing walking down the stairs, "Moldy old codgers are just as stuck up as the rest of the nobles."

"Lady Morrigan, lovely as always", greeted one of the elders waiting for her at the foot of the steps.

"You grace us in your presence Lady Morrigan."

"Thank you elders. Let skip the formalities and welcome our guest who should be arriving shortly", said Morrigan as they walked outside. Her castle was protected by a special barrier that blocked out the sun that would cause harm to certain darkstalkers. Over the horizon they saw a caravan of black carriages each brimming with gold decorations on them. As the carriages pulled up on the roundabout she could see that several of the carriages opened up revealing many zombie servants holding various items and luggage.

'I've heard of bringing gifts to your hosts, but this is ridiculous. It's like he's practically moving in or something', thought a distraught Morrigan.

**Sigh **'No doubt about it. This guys is definitely a noble. The only type I know who would flaunt around their money and valuable items like it's their right. I'm so thankful Lord Belial taught Morrigan how to be humble…to some degree I guess. She can be a bit a spoiled child, but she's still Morrigan', thought Azer with a small sincere smile at some of their childhood memories.

They all converge on the carriage that was in front of Morrigan's group and out came a noble with dark tan skin and wavy blonde hair. He had red eyes, two curved horns coming out of the side of his head, and two pointed ears that were slightly drooping down with several piercings on them.

"Lord Douvin, what a pleasure it is to have you here", greeted one of the elders.

**Ah **"But the pleasure is all mine as I see Lady Morrigan is gracing us with her unrivaled beauty", smirked Douvin with his servants standing behind him, "After all, it's not every day that I get to be in the very presence of royalty. Especially when that royalty is simply beyond words", smirked Douvin.

"But of course Lord Douvin we all welcome you to our castle", spoke another elder.

Douvin Steadystriker is a Minotaur who has a notorious reputation for taking in women of all kind, Darkstalkers and humans, and has a reputation of breaking them once he's finished. It's also rumored that he took control of his estate from his father by slaying him after he had gone supposedly mad with rage. Since then his son has had free reign over the land claiming women left and right, and now he had set his sight on Morrigan after hearing that she has yet to establish a male harem for herself, and jumped at the first chance he got to try and claim the succubus for himself.

"I hope you had a wonderful trip Lord Douvin. I welcome you and your staff to my palace. Please, won't you come in?" greeted Morrigan with a fake smile.

"I most certainly intend to", chuckled Douvin with Azer rolling his eyes at the double entendre.

"Here! Put this in the room I'll be staying tonight", ordered the minotaur shoving a heavy luggage at Azer, "Make sure it's a room near Lady Morrigan's. I'm sure she'll be asking for me by tonight, or maybe sooner", whispered Douvin mischievously.

"Oh? This is news to me Lord Douvin. I wasn't aware you would be staying overnight", said Morrigan looking towards the elder who invited him, 'Is this some kind plot made by those two?'

"I-I wasn't aware of this as well Lady Morrigan", stuttered the elder.

'No, of course he wouldn't. This has the stench of a hardheaded ninny who only thinks with his other head. Even I have some class when it comes to that, and I'm the sex demon', thought Morrigan.

**Chuckle **"Of course, forgive me. I meant for it to be a surprise, but the real reason I came here is to make all your dreams come true", said Douvin pulling back some of his loose hair. Morrigan and Azer stared at him with mirror deadpan expressions along with the same twitching eyebrow showing their frustration.

"Why don't we sit down and have some tea. I'm sure we can discuss it somewhere more comfortable", said Morrigan regaining her composure, "Azer, drop that and go prepare my tea."

"As you command milady", said Azer dropping the heavy luggage onto the floor and followed her.

"Hey! How dare you!"

"Lord Douvin, your servants are more than capable of handling your tasks. Azer here is simply following my orders as I said. So please don't be mad at him", flirted Morrigan with Douvin quickly agreeing with her. Azer walked behind Morrigan as they headed towards the castle's great hall until they both separated and walked in different directions.

**Kitchen**

Once they separated he quickly headed towards the kitchen to get to work.

"Hello Sir Azer, I see we have visitors today. Shall I help you with the tea?" asked a low sweet voice with a similar accent to Morrigan's getting his attention.

Azer saw a beautiful woman with a large D-cup breasts, and curvaceous hips that was hidden behind a black dress with long slits on the side to show off her long legs with black stockings and high heeled boots. She had pointed ears similar to an elf with deathly pale grey skin and bright blue eyes. She had dark black stains under her eyes appearing as if she was crying and her long dark hair was picked up in a neat bun while being covered in a black transparent veil making it appear as if she was a widow.

"Olivia, thank you. Though I should warn you our guest is…'extremely friendly' with beautiful women such as yourself", said Azer with Olivia helping him make the tea for everyone else.

"It's alright, it nice to be needed. Especially after Lady Morrigan took me in. Besides, I'm a banshee, I doubt that he'll get a chance at me given my wail", smiled Olivia pouring tea over different teacups, "But it is thoughtful of you to think of me Sir Azer."

**Chuckle **"Olivia, I keep telling you I'm not a knight, I'm just Lady Morrigan's butler. Though I doubt a hardheaded minotaur would be discouraged from a banshee's wail unless you can knock him out before he has a chance at you", said Azer.

Olivia is a banshee darkstalker who is drawn the death of humans and monsters alike. However, Olivia is a compassionate darkstalker who has been wandering around the human realm for some time. She cries over the death of those who doesn't have anyone to witness them, and gives off a deathly wail to those who have a dark soul causing them great pain. Morrigan and Azer had met her during one of their adventures to the human world and invited her back after quickly becoming friends.

"I'll take these out with the ghouls, please stay here for your safety", said Azer.

"Very well Sir Azer, I wish you the best of luck", said Olivia giving him a curtsy bow.

**Great Hall**

Azer reappeared in the Great Hall with a horde of ghouls behind him each wearing a similar outfit to his. They each served the elders and Douvin while Azer personally served Morrigan in a mug with the Japanese character for 'bat' on the side, "So Lord Douvin, what's this I hear about you making my dreams come true?"

"Of course, Lady Morrigan as the Queen of Makai I'm sure you have the most exquisite and most lavishing lifestyle. So only the best, nay, only the most elite, will be able to satisfy you. When I heard that you have yet to establish a male harem, I knew instantly that it was because you were waiting for the most elite of males to come here and sweep you off your feet', boasted Douvin.

'You can't be serious', thought Azer and Morrigan at the same time with the same deadpan expression until they heard the murmurs of agreement from the elders, 'They're actually buying this?!'

"That's quite a bold statement Lord Douvin", said Morrigan in a flirty tone, "What makes you so sure my taste include you?"

"Well, I may not be a high noble like some other families in Makai, but I know I'm one of the youngest…and the most _virile_."

Morrigan slowly sipped her tea until she was done and let out a small puff of steam with a satisfied sigh. The dragonoid refilled her cup with Morrigan happily sipping away, **Sigh** "Azer, this tea is simply divine. Tell me what kind is it?"

"It's a mixture of green tea with a bit of ginseng and honey mixed in. I thought it might be to your liking for its sweetness. I'm glad to see that you like it", responded Azer in a polite tone.

"Please prepare this for me from now on. It's simply yummy to have after such _stressful_ activities", said Morrigan giving him a seductive look with Azer trying his best not to react.

"I'll make sure the kitchen is stocked from now on."

"Uh…Lady Morrigan?" asked a confused Douvin watching the two interact.

"Hmm? Oh, Yes, Lord Douvin, please continue", said Morrigan feigning interest as she continued to enjoy her tea.

"Y-Yes", said Douvin clearing his throat, "As I was saying, I've had so many offers of beautiful women asking me to take them away, but out of all my conquests I've felt like there was no special connection. That was until I saw you, Lady Morrigan. A beautiful succubus such as yourself who has yet to establish a male harem couldn't possibly be true, but then I knew that you couldn't be satisfied with so many of your suitors. So I quickly rushed over, and at long last here I am! Ready to help relieve you of your long search for your first husband! If I may be so bold, I think it would be quite embarrassing if I was able to completely satisfy you without the need of a harem."

'He certainly is conceited isn't he?' thought Azer peeking down at Morrigan who was staring back at him.

'The man is in love with his own voice. Let him enjoy it while he can', thought Morrigan sipping slowly not taking her eyes of his.

'Please tell me you're planning anything rash', thought Azer with a slight concern stare.

'Me? What would ever give you that idea?' thought Morrigan with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

The room grew silent with Azer and Morrigan communicated with each other silently with just their looks. Lord Belial had often joked about how the two acted more like a married couple since they could easily tell exactly what the other was thinking by just simply staring into each other's eyes.

"Lady Morrigan, this could be considered a blessing delivered. Many Aensland succubi have been known to create their own harems to sustain them. Since Lord Belial formed a blood adoption on you, you now carry the Aensland succubi ability to create a serum for when you are stimulated to maintain your life. Stealing the serum while it is being formed from other creatures won't be enough to sustain you forever", said the elder who invited Douvin with the others agreeing with him.

"Well said Elder Luscious", chuckled Douvin.

"You can even stop relying-"

"You best think carefully about your next words Elder Pius", interrupted Morrigan with a demonic glare that promised no mercy to him or the others making them all flinch. Azer cleared his throat loud enough to grab her attention while they started another mental conversation. They both stared at each other exchanging looks between them until Morrigan leaned back into her chair and continued drinking her tea, **Groan **'Only because he asked me nicely. I'm still gonna kick this bull's arse though.'

'What is it with her and this butler? They don't act like typical master and servant', thought a suspicious Douvin.

"Lord Douvin", said Morrigan interrupting him out of his thoughts, "Since you did come all the way here I might as well test you to see if you can match my standards", said Morrigan.

"Lady Morrigan, does this mean-"

"I said I will be testing him Elder Luscious, please don't get ahead of yourself", interrupted Morrigan making him flinch. She turned her attention back towards Douvin with a flirty smile, "I want to see just how hard he can be for me."

**Chuckle **"I assure you Lady Morrigan, you'll find that I can be quite pleasing", chuckled Douvin with his imagination running wild on what he was planning.

"Follow me then", motioned Morrigan getting up with Azer following behind her and passed Douvin until the minotaur stopped him.

"Sorry little dragon, but this is a private party for two", chuckled Douvin with a smug look.

"Actually, he will be following us. I insist that you elders join us as well", said Morrigan shocking everyone but Azer.

"R-Really Lady Morrigan it isn't n-necessary", stuttered a third elder with all them blushing.

"I insist", repeated Morrigan with a bit more authority.

'Damn, she's all kind of freaky! Won't matter to me, once they see just how big I am, these old relics and that pathetic little dragon will lose their confidence', thought Douvin getting excited.

**Castle Training Room**

Morrigan led the group to a training room where some of her knights practice. The large room had columns along the stone walls with windows near the top allowing just enough light to illuminate the room. She began to stretch her arms as she walked swaying her hips in a seductive manner catching both Azer's and Douvin's attention. She stretched her hands behind her with her breasts bouncing with every movement posing in some seductive form every so often in front of Azer. Reluctantly he was standing next to Douvin who was red in the face while chuckling perversely, "Alright, shall we begin?"

"My, my, Aren't we eager", chuckled Douvin taking off his shirt with the elders murmuring about what they were presently doing there.

"Right then, let's see how hard you can be!" said Morrigan charging forward kicking Douvin across the room with minimal effort just as he was about to take off his pants.

"Lady Morrigan!" yelled the elder named Luscious.

"What? If he's gonna be part of my harem as he claims, I'm not gonna have some spineless weakling be in it. If he can at least handle me in this little spar, then I might think about it", said Morrigan innocently with Azer rolling his eyes while silently chuckling at her comment.

Douvin shook his head regaining consciousness while getting up, "Awake are we? That was barely a warm-up. Let's keep going then!" said Morrigan charging forward throwing a punch that Douvin crossed his arms to block only to fail miserably as he was punched into a wall creating a minotaur sized hole.

**Growl **'I didn't come all this way to fight! I came here to get some succubus pussy and make her my sex slave!' mentally growled Douvin getting out of the hole, 'I hate transforming since it makes me appear so grotesque, but if I want to break that pussy like I did with the others, I might as well!'

Douvin's body started to emit a dark aura with his tan body growing in size. His muscles started to bulge out all over his body and his face extended into a bull's snout. He growled out loud with his pants ripping apart into a loincloth that was held up by his belt, and his horns curved forward stopping halfway his snout, **Bellow "I'm gonna break that pussy! I will make you my slave!"**

**Hmm **"That's quite interesting thing to say. Wouldn't you agree Elder Luscious?" asked Morrigan looking at the accused Elder who was sweating profusely.

Douvin charged forward bellowing out as he attacked and punched Morrigan with all his might only to be blocked by her wing acting as a shield. Morrigan kicked his fist away and performed a roundhouse kick to his snout knocking him back. She flew forward with her wings wrapping around her leg creating a spear aiming for the side of his ribs. Douvin noticed her attack and concentrated on hardening his body with Morrigan easily piercing through his flesh under his ribs, grabbing his hands in the process, and used her momentum to toss him on his back.

'He calls that a defense? Azer's scales are harder than that. I can't remember the number of times I had to hit it just to penetrate it', thought an unimpressed Morrigan, 'And yet they feel so soft and smooth against my skin at night.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Douvin lifted himself up panting hard with his body radiating some type of heat that she could see his wound appeared cauterize and closing. Douvin let out a large bellow causing everyone to cover their ears until he punched Morrigan hard creating another hole in the wall. He charged forward throwing a flurry of punches growing more and more berserk by the second.

Azer slightly bit his lower lip trying to hold back from charging forward at the wild beast that was beating his childhood friend to a pulp until a bright purple light appeared from the hole blinding everyone temporarily. Morrigan appeared charging forward with her wings morphed into twin jetpacks and snatched the berserk minotaur. She twisted herself into a spiral letting go at the last second crashing him into the wall once again. Morrigan morphed her wings again into several spear tipped tendrils grabbing the dazed minotaur and launched him into the air where she unleashed a flurry of spear attacks at him with one final kick crashing him into the floor creating a large spider web crack. Morrigan charged forward powering up her energy into her fist and was about to deliver the final blow until she stopped inches away from his face when she saw he was transforming back into his human form.

Morrigan jumped back flicking her hair, "Is that it? I barely broke a sweat. Not to mention it was completely unsatisfying."

Douvin slowly got up slightly lifting his loincloth with Morrigan looking at his dick with disgust, 'Azer is definitely bigger, and he definitely doesn't need to transform to make me scream his name. If he did, I definitely lose my marbles taking in all that dragon cock. But what an experience that would be', mentally giggled Morrigan.

**Shiver **'What was that? If I had to take a guess it would be…' thought Azer after feeling a cold chill run down his spine until he looked at Morrigan.

"Lady Morrigan, you did put in quite an effort in your fight with Lord Douvin. Surely that's considered as something", said Elder Pius.

"That? That was barely a warm-up for me. I didn't even used my full power on him", scoffed Morrigan.

"I can vouch for that. Had Lady Morrigan used her full power, there would've been more damage to Lord Douvin and the walls", said Azer with some rubble falling down in some of the craters, "Assuming the wall survived the initial contact."

"Azer, I know you spar regularly with Lady Morrigan, but-"

**"Soul Fist!"**

**BOOM**

Morrigan launched a bat-shaped attack against the wall behind Douvin shocking the minotaur as the wall was completely obliterated from her attack.

The elder's looked in shocked from her attack, "Any questions?" asked Morrigan.

'She's no normal darkstalker! She's a monster! There's no way I can beat her! She's too damn strong even for a succubus! Looks like I'll have to use my ace in the hole!' thought a desperate Douvin looking around until he spotted his broken pants pocket. He quietly crawled to it taking out a vile that had an ominous pink liquid in it. He had a maniacal smile on his face as he stared at the liquid making sure no one saw him. He focused what little energy he had left into his arm and carefully took aim.

Morrigan looked please with herself while strutting over with a small sway of her hips making it difficult for Azer to not stare, "Well, now that the matter is settled, and still completely unsatisfying…I feel like celebrating."

"I'll go prepare the chocolate fondue", smiled Azer knowing Morrigan's childish tendencies sometimes.

"Ooh, Add the cheese one too. I want to experiment with some meats", slightly squealed an excited succubus with a slight skip in her step following her friend.

"As you wish Lady…" Azer's voice trailed off when he noticed the minotaur holding a pink vile in his hand and threw it at high speed, "Morrigan!"

Azer quickly charged at Morrigan completely wrapping them both in his large wings with the vile breaking and spilling its content all over them. Azer closed his eyes waiting for something to happen when he felt Morrigan holding his head with a panic expression on her face, 'What is it?! Does it hurt?! Please say something to me!'

'I'm fine! I'm fine. I'm…fine?' thought a confused Azer expecting a burning sensation or some kind of pain from where the liquid hit.

'What's wrong?! What is it?!' thought a concerned Morrigan looking at his confused eyes.

'I don't know', thought a confused Azer checking himself then back at her, 'I don't feel anything.'

'I'm gonna kill him!' thought Morrigan scowling with Azer letting go of her and unwrapping his wings around them assuming his normal position. He looked at the spilled liquid and took some in his gloved hands.

"Lady Morrigan are you-" **Uumph**

Morrigan roughly shoved the elder out of her way and grabbed Douvin by the throat hoisting him up with one arm, "Want to explain yourself _Lord_ Douvin?!"

Douvin gasped out some nonsense words until she let go of him and stepped on his testicles, "Talk!"

"I-It was something I bought! I t-thought it w-would-"

"Uh L-Lady M-Morrigan", stuttered Azer seeing the liquid was starting to expand on his wing and hand. Morrigan quickly walked over to him and grabbed the largest piece of glass she could find and scooped up a bit of the liquid. She looked at the liquid noticing its sweet smell, and smirked at the cowering minotaur, "Aphrodite's Kiss, quite the aphrodisiac. It's rumored to even make a succubus go into a frenzy. Selling a small portion is enough to feed a small village for a day. I wonder how much this little vile cost hmm?"

Douvin tried to stutter out something with Morrigan slowly walking to him in an agonizing pace, "It's also said to drive males into a mad rage of lust, and here you are with a vile that didn't seem quite completely full", said Morrigan stepping on his testicles even harder making him squeal in pain, "You said you had a lot of conquests. Is this how you got them? How you 'broke' them? I understand if some men need a little help because they feel nervous, but it's just pathetic when a man uses these types of things just to get laid. It shows his…insecurities."

"Lady Morrigan surely Lord Douvin has-"

"Was this how you made your father go mad? You poured just enough to drive him insane that it appeared as if he went feral with no mate in sight that he just went on a rampage?" interrupted Morrigan shocking everyone including Douvin.

"Something tells me that's a yes. You probably used this on all your other 'conquests' that you were just being a good little minotaur to help 'relieve' them of their…itch. How much did that little vile cost you _Lord _Douvin? Assuming I can even still call you that", said Morrigan crouching down putting more pressure at the stuttering minotaur, "Did you sell your entire estate and land just get this one…_little_…vile?"

'I…I don't feel so good', thought Azer feeling his heartbeat rise a little. With his vision slightly blurring.

"Answer!"

"Yes! Yes! I used it to make my father go mad so I could kill him and take over the estate! I sold everything to get that vile! Everything! It's all true!" squealed Douvin sweating profusely, "I used my wealth to kidnap all kinds of women and made them my plaything! After my first succubus conquest I wanted more, but I couldn't keep up with her! So I sold my estate, bought the vile, and I easily overpower her! Then another, and another, taking over their estates until I realized that you, Lady Morrigan, hadn't created a harem yet!"

"So you thought you could use it to try to break me", said Morrigan adding more pressure that Douvin's face appeared completely red despite his tan complexion, "But then you got desperate when I beat you. You thought you could drive me into a frenzy like you did with your father, and then possibly try to 'rescue' me?"

'I feel a bit hot. Is it the aphrodisiac?' thought Azer wiping away some sweat with a small blush on his face.

"Hmm…How sad", said Morrigan getting up and stepped back. Morrigan walked a few steps until she turned around and kicked him hard in his balls making him scream a high pitched squeal that resonated all over the castle.

**Kitchen**

'Oh my. Did Lady Morrigan and Sir Azer invite another banshee?' thought Olivia hearing the scream.

**Great Hall**

Morrigan dragged Douvin by his horns with the elders following behind and Azer walking at a slow pace trying to regain his balance, 'W-What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm gonna spew lava! My insides are burning!'

She slammed the double doors opened with her wings and lifted the injured minotaur to her eye level, "You're free to go", said Morrigan dropping him with disinterest.

"What?"

**Sigh **"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough for your tiny brain. I said, and to be perfectly clear…JETTISON THAT JALOPY FROM MY DRIVEWAY THIS INSTANT, YOU DEADBEAT!" shouted Morrigan throwing him into his carriage with his zombie staff following behind, "And take your pathetic trinkets with you!"

"Azer, with me! I'll celebrate later. I want a bath to get rid of this bull stench", said Morrigan quickly running up the stairs, "If any of you talk, I'll personally leave your dried-up husks for the lesser dragons and orthos to feed on! Especially you Luscious!" yelled Morrigan back without looking at them.

Azer tried his best to keep up with her until they reached the top of the stairs where she helped him walked into her room after nearly fainting, "Azer."

**Morrigan's Room**

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not. Look at your wing", whispered Morrigan where he noticed the liquid has dried giving him pink markings all over his wings, "The liquid has already been absorbed through your skin and scales. If you had swallowed it, there would've been a longer delay. I'm surprised you were able to resist it for so long. Aphrodite's Kiss is a very potent aphrodisiac even to a succubus like myself. That's why it's so expensive and forbidden. The knowledge to create it is very rare. You're going to lose yourself any second, and you'll want to mate so badly it'll cause you to go feral."

**Agh **"M-Morrigan…r-run…" groaned Azer with Morrigan slowly undressing him while feeling his chest and scales on his neck.

"It's alright, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here, I can take all your pent-up lust, all you have to offer", whispered Morrigan kissing him gently. His sclera turned black making it appear as if his eyes were glowing brightly.

"P-Ple**ase**…r-r**un**", stuttered Azer with a slight growl in his speech and his mind clouded with lust. She kissed the side of his cheek and slowly down his scales until she was kissing his neck enjoying the feel of his smooth scales. She discarded the last of his clothes and shoes along with her clothes into a swarm of bats along with her head and back wings.

**Lemon**

"Why would I run from the one I love?" seductively whispered Morrigan. Azer emitted a primal roar pushing her against the bed. He was about to shove his throbbing member deep into her only to be stopped by her gently placing her hand on his chest, "We will my love, I won't resist you, but at least let's enjoy this moment. Just the two of us."

Morrigan's hands traveled down his chest and stomach until they gently wrapped around his huge cock twitching excitedly in her hands slowly pumping him, 'He's so big! It's always so surprising whenever I see it!'

Azer emitted an amorous growl kissing Morrigan's soft lips. He rubbed this harden cock against her swollen lips growing more wet in anticipation. He placed the head against her entrance and shoved his entire 15 inch monster deep inside her creating a large bulge against her stomach. She screamed into their kiss while moaning in pleasure. He slowly pulled out leaving only his head in until he slammed deep inside her again repeating his actions. Both broke their kiss with Morrigan moaning loudly, 'He's so f-forceful! He's stretching m-me **Ah **out!'

Azer grabbed one of her tits and sucked on the other one increasing his pace. He nibbled on her neck increasing her moans slowly withering in pleasure. She spread her legs to help him thrust all of his huge dick deep inside her. She moaned loudly every time he shoved hard deep inside her. Azer licked her neck enjoying the taste of her flesh until he kissed her again. He increased his speed that she could hear the springs of the bed squeak under their pressure. She looked down and saw the huge bulge he made every time he trusted with one of his hands pushing down on her navel. Morrigan screamed in her kiss with her eyes starting to roll back, 'I-Impossible! H-He's making me cum this e-early?! How much have you been holding back my love?!'

Both lovers screamed loudly cumming together at the same time. Her muscles tighten over his hard dick with him releasing a thick load of jizz deep inside her womb, 'So hot! So delicious! His cum feels so much thicker than usual! If I'm not careful I could lose my mind and get pregnant! If I did, I would gladly be impregnated by you!'

She looked down to see that he was still pumping his load inside her that her stomach started to inflate making her appear as if she was several months pregnant. She quickly consumed all his cum into her being until he slowly started humping her. He tenderly kissed her forehead as he kept pumping more of his load into her with his lover moaning in pleasure, "Is this because of the aphrodisiac?" **Ahh**

Azer lifted her up nibbling at her neck again traveling down until he captured one of her breasts and sucked on her nipple, "Y-You always did love going for my breasts! **AH!** Is this how you plan on breaking me?!"

He stopped sucking her breasts making her moan a bit in disappointment until he lifted her up and thrusted forward when he brought her down. Hearing her screams of pleasure only encouraged him to go faster. He pinned her against the wall thrusting his hips at a fast paste grunting along with her moaning while squeezing her butt while her breasts rubbed against his chest. Azer growled pleasurably making her look up giving her a rough kiss. Both lovers opened their mouth making their tongues dance around while slowly giving her hard thrust when he felt her shivering.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Don't stop! Please fuck me!" **AHH**

Morrigan screamed as she squirted all over his thick cock while he kept roughly thrusting her pussy. He started to quicken his pace once again making her moan out loud with her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out prolonging her orgasm. He slammed deep inside her once gain letting out another roar followed by her screams of pleasure. Morrigan experienced another orgasm in the middle of her previous one while he filled her up again with more of his thick spunk instantly filling her up that she looked like she was in her second trimester. He pulled out of her once he felt a bit satisfied causing her to moan with their combined cum spilling out of her pussy like a broken facet. Morrigan was twitching in pleasure with her stomach slowly deflating, but managed to regain some of her sanity back, "N-No! Y-You're s-supposed to leave it in! S-Such as waste-" **Squeal**

Morrigan squealed when he suddenly forced her on all fours forcing her to quickly absorb as much cum as she could before another round. She could feel him gently nibbling on her rear while two of his fingers entered her wet pussy causing her to moan in pleasure. His free hand went for one of her breasts while gently pinching her nipple until he started licking around her anal making her give out a surprise squeal, "Naughty lover! So that's your next target?! You really want me to submit to you! Sorry, my love, but I'm not gonna be that easy just yet!"

Azer stood up rubbing his hard dick against her plump cheeks. He continued to hot dog her with some of his leftover cum shooting out covering her back and dripping down lubricating her rectum until he positioned against her, "Azer, wait!"

He growled at her for stopping him until she nuzzled his cheek, "Forgive me my love, but if could go in a bit slow. I'm still not use to taking you in fully like that, after that you can take me as hard as you want."

She let out a pained squeal and scream as he roughly entered her at a medium pace until his entire length was fully inside her, **Pant pant **"Meanie."

Azer leaned forward grabbing both her tits and nibbling her ear making her moan in pleasure, **Giggle **"Now you're amorous. Don't think I won't get my revenge for that once you regain your sanity, but you're definitely fucking me like this from now on." **AH**

He lifted himself up smacking her rear making her squeal in pain and pleasure. He rammed himself hard slapping her cheeks every time he rooted himself deep inside her making Morrigan close to orgasming once again, 'Where did he learn how to do this?! He's been holding out on me! I want to know what else he wants to do!'

Morrigan screamed in pleasure while he drilled her rear until he suddenly stopped to massage her red cheeks. The slowly thrusted in and out of her until he shocked her again by completely pounding her ass with full force occasionally switching speeds. He would purposely slow down whenever she was close to orgasming until she slowly calmed down, and then speed up again bringing her to the edge until he sped up with his hips becoming a blur and came deep inside making her scream again. Both their mixed cum continue to escape from her tight rear until he pulled out coating her lower half with his thick jizz and penetrated her pussy pumping the rest of his load inside. He lifted Morrigan up with her back against his chest and carried her over to the bed.

Morrigan reached over her head grabbing the back his head to balance herself as she moved her hips with his thrusts while he played with her tits and his tail wrapped around her waist, "More! More! Please fill me more!"

She looked back sharing another heated kiss with him while her hands rubbed against the swollen bulge whenever he thrusted upwards. Morrigan was having the time of her life, while she did occasionally absorb some of his lifeforce to sustain herself, she loved having sex with him. Though part of her wish that he was sane enough for both of them to enjoy each other, but she was definitely gonna show him just how much he used her as his personal cum dumpster to encourage him for a second time at this. Azer's hips started to blur as he pounded her pussy for all its worth. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure again trying her best to hold on so they could cum together again.

**GROWL **

**AHH **"SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU PUMPING ME WITH SO MUCH?!"

The feral dragonoid kept thrusting wildly while pumping another massive load deep inside her. Her vision turned white for a while going in and out of consciousness until she felt him lick her cheek in a loving manner. Morrigan moaned lovingly looking down at her swollen belly making her appear as if she was fully pregnant. Her body glowed brightly once again absorbing all of his cum in her being with only the bulge of his hard cock still deep inside her. He didn't stop licking her cheek giving off a low amorous growl while massaging her breasts in a loving manner, **Giggle **"Don't think this will get you off the hook for earlier, but you're welcome to try." **Squeal**

Morrigan squealed happily when he lifted her up to turn her and laid down against the bed with her on top of him, "Oh? Want me to on top this time? Well, since you're so insistent, but first let me show you my gratitude."

Morrigan turned around lifting her moist pussy in front of his face shaking her hips causing him to grab her plump rear and lick her pussy. She licked his hard dick while massaging between her huge tits moaning and squealing in pleasure while he occasionally gyrated his hips up every time she licked a sensitive spot. Morrigan just kept teasing his cock head enjoying the taste of their combine cum. She took him deeper into throat in time with every deep lick he would make. She squealed again when he gently scrapped his teeth against her clit and his tail poked her ass making her wing appear flapping happily. Both lovers were twitching signaling another orgasm increasing their movements with Azer thrusting up making sure Morrigan deepthroated him balls deep releasing another torrent of cum down her throat.

Morrigan gyrated her hips to make sure he would tease her clit while licking her pussy until she squealed in orgasm squirting her love juice into his waiting mouth. Both lovers rode their orgasm for several minutes until Morrigan slowly lifted herself up trying to suck as much cum as she could. She wrapped both hands around his throbbing member leaving only his head in her mouth with excess cum escaping her lips until she let go with a wet pop. Morrigan opened her mouth with her lover shooting the last of his load into her waiting mouth and face covering her features in a thick layer of cum. She scooped up hsi cum with her fingers enjoying his taste moaning loudly while gyrating her hips for his continuous onslaught of her pussy, **Giggle **"Someone is enjoying his treat."

She lifted herself up and turned around after cleaning herself and absorbing his cum once again. She kissed him deeply with their tongues dancing around shifting her wings into hands to penetrate herself onto his hard cock. Morrigan broke the kiss and started to ride him with his tail wrapping around her waist while occasionally rubbing against her skin near her sensitive spots, "You're certainly being creative today, it's actually quite nice." **AHH**

Azer roughly thrusted upward making her support herself against his chest with his clawed hands rubbing her hips and breasts as if wanting to remember every inch of her body. She couldn't help but giggle at the tickling sensation whenever his clawed hands passed a sensitive spot, but she loved it when he pushed her slightly forward so he could once again capture he huge tits while she rode him, **Moan **'Even in his feral state his hands feel so good. I've seen the destruction those claws can do during our spars, and yet he holds me so gently, so lovingly, so warm! I can't help, but feel safe in these hands!' **Moan**

'Geez, He such a baby sucking on my tits like that. Then again, it's kind of cute, he's probably the only one who can get away with it without me sucking his soul', moaned Morrigan with her lover nibbling his way up to her neck again until she felt him bite down hard on her neck drawing a bit of blood. However, instead of feeling pain, she felt an incredible amount of pleasure letting out a loud moan. His hands grabbed her rear giving them a firm squeeze as he started thrusting up with her. Morrigan felt excited, she could feel him getting even bigger and harder deep inside her pussy that she could feel his desire for her, his desire to have her. He kept thrusting wildly with Morrigan matching his speed wanting for him to spill his seed deep inside her again. She screamed loudly in pleasure with her eyes starting to roll back, her tits rubbing against his chest, and his clawed hands pushing her hips against his even harder, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Cum inside me! Please cum inside! Keep claiming me as yours!"

**Grunt**

**AHH**

Morrigan let out an ear-piercing scream as he released his biggest load so far deep inside her. She lifted herself up bending backwards in pleasure with her stomach slowly inflating with her feral lover gyrating his hips to make both their orgasms last longer. After some time had passed Morrigan could feel her orgasm slowly coming down looking down at her swollen belly with a satisfied smile gracing her lips. Their combined cum escaped from her stretched pussy lips sending her into mini orgasms, 'W-Wow, he p-pumped so m-much! I l-look like I'm a-about to give b-birth to twins!'

She looked into her lovers eyes as he panted hard with is sclera occasionally changing from white to black signaling that the aphrodisiac was finally starting to weaken. Her body glowed once again magically cleaning them both, and absorbed all his cum. She let out a cute surprised squeal when he suddenly lifted himself and held her in a lover's embrace sucking on the bite mark he left her causing her to passionately moan in bliss.

"**M-My…L-Lady…"**

Morrigan was shocked hearing him say this, but at the same time she felt glad that he was slowly returning to normal as well. She was a succubus, a sex demon, a darkstalker who steals the soul of men and women alike to sustain her own lifeforce. One thing that was rare for her species was to find someone who was strong enough to sustain them, and satisfy their lust. Yet, she found her special one who could do that and more since she was child, and she vowed to one day find a way to make him stand by her side.

"I love you too Azer", whispered Morrigan sharing a small but sweet kiss as they slowly began another round of love making.

**End Lemon**

**Conference Room**

All the elders sat down around a round table in a dark room that was barely lit by the candles in the center, "Things are not looking good for us it seems", said an elder named Zul.

"We certainly made a mess for ourselves", said Luscious.

"What do you mean 'we'?! You were the one who brought that imbecile of a noble! He wasn't even a noble! He sold his entire estate for small rare aphrodisiac!" yelled Pius.

"It's not my fault Lord Steadystriker's heir was an idiot and a weakling! I thought he was strong and powerful! When I heard that he killed his father when he went on a rampage, I assumed he was as strong and powerful like his father!" said Luscious

"Whatever the case, we seem to have lost some favor with Lady Morrigan. What's worse is that she's still using that dragonoid commoner again", said another elder name Colton

"He's not that easy to manipulate either. He has the full staff's and resident's respect. Even the dragons in the hanger seem to bow to him like he's some kind of royalty, and I doubt it's because he's the only one that feeds them", said a third elder named Alder.

"We are in agreement that Lady Morrigan needs to create a male harem to expand her influence to all of Makai, and for the Aensland family to grow in power. However, from what we learned we can't just pick any random noble", said a fourth elder named Sable.

"She was willing to test out that buffoon before he ruined it. This could be a good sign that she might be tiring of that dragonoid", said a fifth elder named Damian.

"Let's hope so. I'm getting tired of that pet of hers back-talking to us. Lady Morrigan's orders or not, he needs to learn his place", said Sable.

"As much as I would love to agree with you, that 'pet' of hers also seems to quell some of Lady Morrigan's wild tendencies. If not for him, I don't know just how much worse she would be without him", admitted Zul with disgust, "Let us also not forget that he can keep up with Lady Morrigan using her full power."

"True he may be a commoner, but he has the power of an S class darkstalker", said Pius.

"Then it's agreed that we need to find a someone who can at least rival Lady Morrigan, or at least give her a decent battle so we can spread her influence", said Damian with the others agreeing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone. This is the second chapter of the Darkstalker story. I know its not as long as the first chapter, but I'm still trying to update my other fics as well. I hope everyone likes it and please leave a review.

I do not own the anime/manga/game Darkstalkers or any of its content.

* * *

**Groan **"W-What…What happened?" muttered the dragonoid looking around at his surrounding, "This is…"

**Giggle **"I see my sleeping prince has awaken", giggled Morrigan with a flirtatious look.

"Morrigan…" said Azer looked down to see a naked Morrigan lying on top of him. He blushed when she snuggled up to him rubbing her breasts against his bare chest making him notice that he was naked too.

"How're you feeling?"

"Completely sore with a sense of Deja Vu. The last thing I remember was…" said Azer as he recalled her telling him that he was gonna go into a feral state along with fragments of his feral mating with her, "Morrigan! I-"

**Shh **"Relax, it's okay, I'm alright", said Morrigan effectively silencing him with a finger on his lips with a soft smile on her lips, "You certainly were quite the feral beast."

**Sigh **"I'm sorry", sighed the poor dragonoid regretting his actions.

"Don't be, it was quite fun. Though I'd preferred if you remembered it. Having you just growling and snarling just wasn't as fun as we normally do. I expect you to give me more service like that from now on."

"Eh?! How the heck am I supposed to do that?!"

"I'm sure you can figure it out. That way we can both enjoy it together", smiled Morrigan with her head wings flapping slightly.

"Yeah, about that. Why can't I move my body as much? I can move my arms a bit, but I can feel my muscles aching. My legs and my body though-**grunt**-they feel so heavy."

"I had to drain quite a lot from you to help you recover faster. You certainly gave me a lot too", giggled Morrigan making him blush, 'I think I even blacked out once or twice.'

**Giggle **"I think it might be an effect of the potion. If it makes you feel any better, you made me completely sore too. The energy you gave me had traces of the potion in it, but now I can't move either. Still fun though, even in your feral state you were so considerate."

"Um…Well…I guess it can't be helped", blushed Azer with the tip of his tail wagging happily that was noticed by Morrigan, "Today's gonna be difficult to do anything."

**Hmm **"So don't. Today you're my comfy body pillow."

"But-"

"Now none of that. We're both unable to move much, and I already informed the staff with my bats. Someone else can handle your responsibilities for today, and my bats are our only means of temporarily moving around."

"Y-Yeah, but-"

**Sigh **"If you're gonna be this stubborn, then as your mistress I'm ordering you to enjoy your day off and be my body pillow", said Morrigan lightly flicking his nose.

"That's a bit contradicting isn't it?" nervously chuckled Azer.

"Just be my body pillow for today, is that too much to ask?" asked Morrigan puffing out her cheeks like a frustrated little girl.

**Chuckle **"Fine, not because you ordered me, but as a thanks for getting me back to normal", chuckled the dragonoid.

"Good, now cover me with your wings. There's a bit of a draft", ordered Morrigan snuggling against him.

"I think I can reach the blanket actually", said Azer trying to get the blanket near her waist.

"Forget that, I prefer your wings. They can easily cover us both", said Morrigan.

**Sigh **"Fine", said a reluctant Azer wrapping them both in his wings with a satisfied Morrigan moaning happily. Azer was also happy having her wrapped in his wings, it somehow felt natural to him. He looked down and smiled until he noticed the bite mark on her neck causing him to go completely red, "M-Morrigan! What's that on your n-neck?! D-Did I bite you during intercourse?!"

"Yes, why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?! I'm a dragonoid! According to the books that means that I…that I…I…"

"Claimed me as yours? I know, you did it several times. It was quite romantic in a way", giggled Morrigan.

"Morrigan! To a dragonoid that means we're practically married! This is serious! You're the Queen of Makai! I'm just a commoner! I have no right to claim you! I'm not even nobility!"

**Groan **"You've been listening to those old codgers again haven't you?" said an annoyed Morrigan looking up at him.

"But-"

"You said it, I'm the queen! Which means if I want to make a commoner my husband, then I can very well do so!" growled Morrigan.

"But there are laws about this! This actually happened to one of the heirs to one of the three ruling family's bloodline! If you agree to this, the elders will have reason to annul your right to the throne and possibly ask one of the other two ruling families to take over", pleaded Azer.

**Tch **"I hate that law, I should tear it up so it never existed", muttered Morrigan.

"You know you can't. You need the approval of at least two of the three ruling families of Makai to overturn one of the ancient laws. Lord Galnan Voshtal would never approve of this, you know how much he hated Lord Belial for his compassion, and let's not forget what happened to the head of the Dohma Family", explained Azer.

"Leave it to Jedah and the Brain of Makai to have huge sticks up their arse", muttered Morrigan, "Its fine anyway, I can explain that you were in a feral state, and that it doesn't mean anything. It'll be nothing more than a giant hickey you gave me. If I remember correctly, I have to leave my mark on you as well."

"That's true", said Azer remembering what he learned about his kind.

"And since I haven't put my mark on you yet, we're still just best friends with wonderful benefits", giggled Morrigan lightly pressing his nose.

**Sigh** "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault", groaned Morrigan burying her head into his neck, 'I will find some way for us to be together. I already accepted your bite mark, and it felt wonderful. I refuse to give it up so easily.'

**Bam**

"Lady Morrigan! Lady Morrigan! I've just heard!"

**Bang**

A woman with a large great sword on her back suddenly barged through the doors of Morrigan's bedroom skidding to a halt and banged her head against the floor leaving a large web crack where here head connected shocking both occupants. The woman was wearing a leather top lined with fur that showed off a large amount of cleavage from her huge breasts that rivaled Morrigan's. She had on baggy leather pants with combat boots on. She had tan skin with pale silver hair and a black curved horn sticking out from where her forehead hit the ground. She looked up revealing bright pink eyes with waterfall tears falling down her eyes, "Lady Morrigan I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! If I hadn't gone on my training trip I could've been here to protect you!"

"Bless me bagpipes woman learn how to knock, or at least learn how to enter a room without barging in like a wild beast!" screamed a startled succubus.

"Lady Morrigan you have every right to punish me for my incompetence of not protecting you! I'm so sorry!" bawled the woman loudly

"Are you even listening to what I just said?!" yelled Morrigan.

Two of her bats flew up to the bawling woman and slapped her several times until she stopped finally looking at her, "Ingrid! Pull yourself together lass! How do you think it'll look like if I have the Captain of the Guard greetin in my room like a newborn?!"

Morrigan's rhetorical question was answered by more whimpering drawing out a frustrated sigh from her, **Sigh **"Ingrid, at least tell me when you got back?"

**Sniff **"Just now" **Sniff Hic**

**Sigh **"For an oni you seem more like a spoiled child right now."

'Said the pot calling the kettle black', thought Azer with an ironic look on his face.

**Agh**

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking Azer! I can read you like an open book!" said Morrigan with one of her bats biting his cheek.

**Sniff **"Oh, Hello Azer, I didn't see you there."

'Seriously?!'

Ingrid Battleblood was a wondering oni mercenary looking for anyone or anything who could satisfy her battle lust. She eventually encountered Morrigan and Azer with Azer quickly subduing her to protect Morrigan. After that she continued to challenge Azer to various duels until eventually she admitted defeat with Morrigan offering her a position at the castle. She quickly rose in ranks to become Captain of the Guard and Morrigan's official bodyguards on diplomatic missions. Despite her slender appearance, she is strong enough to crush huge boulders with her bare hands, and wield her greatsword with deadly precision with just one hand. She is also quite hardheaded, figuratively and literally, in many things that she does especially in her battle training. While not exactly a scholar, she is a genius on the battlefield with a ferocious appetite to match her raw brute strength. She and Morrigan seem to have a little rivalry whenever the two fight multiple opponents to see who could take out the most in the fastest time, or measuring their bust sizes with Azer always becoming the unwilling judge in their competition.

"Still sharp as ever I see", sarcastically said Morrigan confusing the oni, "But I can tell you definitely got stronger."

"That's right Lady Morrigan, so next time you better watch out cause I'm gonna win! I think my breasts even got bigger", proudly proclaimed Ingrid with her breasts bouncing.

"As much as I can argue that they haven't, I can't right now. Azer and I are trying to recuperate from our incident with a moronic minotaur and Aphrodite's Kiss", groaned out Morrigan.

"Afro what?" asked a confused oni only to realize the scene in front of her causing her to blush, "Was I interrupting something?"

**Sigh **"A very powerful love potion that makes guys want to have sex, and no you weren't interrupting. We're both just tired from that potion that made us go crazy with sex", explained Azer with Ingrid finally connecting the dots.

"Lady Morrigan, I can help you if Azer is still-"

"While it's tempting, and believe me Azer is definitely excited at that", winked Morrigan feeling him harden while still inside her.

"It's a psychological response! You can't blame me for that!" blushed Azer.

"I already handled Azer in his feral state. We just need to rest", explained Morrigan snuggling into his embrace.

"Okay, but don't you think you should take a bath first? It smells pretty strong in here, and um…it certainly has a strong scent", said Ingrid rubbing her thighs together.

"You should've seen the loads he filled me with. I swear he was trying to impregnate me", giggled Morrigan with Azer blushing brightly, 'And one day I will let you. I wonder what our children will look like.'

**Knock Knock**

"Lady Morrigan, Sir Azer, I brought breakfast", announced Olivia entering with a cart of food, "Oh, Lady Ingrid, welcome back. How was your training trip?"

"Olivia! I missed you so much! There was nothing yummy to eat, and the only thing I had where stuff that tasted terrible!" cried the Oni hugging the banshee into a bone crushing bear hug.

"There, there, I'll make you something good now", said the banshee patting her head like a child until Ingrid released her.

"Can I have those meatballs you cooked for Lady Morrigan and Azer?" asked Ingrid with puppy-dog eyes while eyeing the food cart.

"Of course, but those aren't meatballs there-"

"Special meatballs! It's a family secret recipe so she can't tell you because it's a secret!" interrupted Azer nervously sweating.

"What are you doing?" whispered Morrigan.

"Do you really want to explain what haggis is to Ingrid?" whispered Azer.

"Well since it's a secret I guess it can't be helped! Ingrid go have a good lunch, and thank you Olivia for the meal. Azer and I will feed ourselves so there's no need to worry", quickly responded Morrigan not wanting to explain either with her bats pushing the food cart closer to them.

Just as both girls were about to exit Morrigan suddenly stopped them, "Oh wait, before you two go. I need a small favor if you see the elders", innocently smiled Morrigan.

"Oh, no", groaned Azer.

**Hallway**

**Sigh **"Olivia's cooking really is the best! Next to her, only Azer could probably beat her", muttered Ingrid with a satisfied sigh. She kept walking down the hallway until she noticed the elders walking around in distress.

"Oh Hey elders, good seeing you again", greeted Ingrid waving at them.

"Oh great", moaned Sable.

"The brute is back", moaned Damian.

"What else can go wrong?" mumbled Alder.

"Good seeing you again Captain. I hope your journey was a fruitful one", greeted Luscious.

"It was, I also have a message from Lady Morrigan", said Ingrid gaining their attention while checking her satchel, "Where is it? Where'd I put it?"

The elders were getting anxious wondering if their queen had forgiven them when one of them noticed a bat resting on her shoulder. The bat let out a soft squeak getting her attention, "There you are! Okay little guy, do your thing."

The bat flew up and hovered in front of the elders until it glowed brightly with Morrigan's voice coming out, "Elders", greeted an annoying sounding Morrigan.

"Lady Morrigan, we-"

"Haud yer wheest! I'm still angry at all of you!" yelled an angry Morrigan making them flinch, "Because of you, Azer and I are temporarily incapacitated because of that accursed potion! As retribution, all of you are taking over his responsibilities until we recover! Olivia and Ingrid will handle my needs while you lot will handle the rest!"

"Lady-"

"I thought I told you to shut it! Now I suggest each of you get started, and don't forget to take care of the dragons as well!"

"When you do go feed them, please make sure-"

"Don't give them hints! This is their punishment!" interrupted Morrigan when Azer was about to give them advice.

"But Timaeus has an upset stomach, and he's a picky eater as it is. Not to mention Critias has been cranky lately, I think he's about to molt. Hermos has also been really fussy about getting his wings washed. There's also-"

"First of all, we need to work on your naming. Second, they can handle it, they're so _wise_ I'm sure they can figure it out! Now go do your duties otherwise I'll consider extending your punishment!" ordered Morrigan with the bat disappearing.

"Wait! What meats do we need for the dragon?!" yelled Pius in vain while they paled at their punishment.

"Wow, she's really angry at you guys. Last time she made me take care of those dragons, they almost ate me twice. Good luck", said Ingrid waving at them. The elders looked at each other until they ran toward the oni hoping to convince her to help them.

**Morrigan's Room**

**Sigh **"Isn't this cozy?"

"I have some concerns", muttered Azer with a bright blush on his face.

They were both sitting in bathtub filled with hot water with steam blocking their views. Morrigan had lifted them both up on a cloud of bats she conjured as they prepared themselves for a long bath. Azer was lying against the bathtub with Morrigan lying on top of him with her back against his chest.

"If this is about dropping you in the tub I said I was sorry."

"It's not that…well it's partially that since my back is even more sore, but that's not my biggest issue."

"I'm sure the dragons won't eat the elders. You know how they feel about aged meat", said Morrigan with several bats scrubbing them.

"Morrigan!"

"Then what?"

"The bedsheets! I'm talking about the bedsheets!"

"Oh…That…Well you do have to admit those were some impressive cum stains. I've never seen Olivia and Ingrid that red before. I think they might be getting fantasies tonight", laughed Morrigan.

"I've never been so embarrassed", whimpered the poor dragonoid.

"Come now, it wasn't that bad. How about a bubble bath? Hmm? Just like when we were kids?" said Morrigan with her bats hovering while holding onto a bottle of lavender bubble bath.

"Fine, just go easy on the amount", blushed Azer with Morrigan happily giggling as her bats poured the liquid into the tub.

The two rested on her bed after their bath with Azer wrapping them both in his wings again. Though the whole day was uneventful, they could hear some of the hijinks everyone around the castle got into. Little by little they could feel some of their mobility returning as they continued to rest. By morning Azer was able to get up on his own with some help from Morrigan's bats while she continued burned off some of her excess energy to avoid damaging her body.

**Groan **"Well…at least I can finally move around a bit, and I can fly again", said Azer hovering in place flapping his wings slowly, "Doubt I can use full speed though."

"Oh? Don't suppose you have enough strength to carry two people in case if I can't fly?" said Morrigan flying up to him and landing in his arms bridal style.

"You know I can carry you just fine, but remind me again why we have to be naked?" asked Azer looking down Morrigan's curvaceous body.

"Why? You don't like staring at me?"

"It's not that", whispered Azer blushing with Morrigan giggling at his innocent reactions.

"Maybe I just like feeling you up, and you get the added bonus of feeling me up", whispered Morrigan while gently blowing air in to his ear making him flinch. Morrigan smiled when she felt the tip of his cock practically rubbing against one of her butt cheeks.

"Oh, no. You have that look in your eye", groaned out Azer.

"What look?" asked Morrigan innocently tilting her head to make herself look cute.

"Don't be coy, you have that look you get right before you say-"

"Let's sneak out of here and go have some fun", said Morrigan and Azer at the same time getting a giggle from her.

**Sigh **"Yes, that. I'll go get my coat", sighed Azer, but still smiled seeing her smiling face knowing her playful nature can be infectious sometimes.

"And I'll go wear something nice."

"Please make it decent."

"No promises", said Morrigan in a singsong voice flying towards her closet, "Also, I'll be taking care of that thick cock soon."

"Yeah, I kind of figured", chuckled a blushing Azer while scratching his cheek.

**Human World: City**

Azer was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a red dragon design on the front that curved all the way to the back with the tail ending in a small spiral, regular jeans, a black belt with a silver bat buckle, and black tennis shoes. He cast an illusion spell to hide his scales and wings. His hands were in his pocket showing a bit of muscles in his arms while glancing at the store windows around him and a black leather jacket over his shoulder. Morrigan was next to him wearing a small black sleeveless top that showed off her entire midriff, a black miniskirt with nylon leggings similar to the one she wore without her bat designs on it, black arm gloves with one finger loop, and black heeled boots. She had a dragon arm brace on her upper left arm and a matching black belt with a silver bat buckle along with her head and back wings hidden. She was inside a store looking at the clothes drawing attention of the men around her while getting harsh whispers from the women.

"Azer which one do think would look nice?" asked Morrigan holding up two evening gowns while posing them in front of a mirror.

"The red looks nice, but the black one seems to be more of your style", said Azer holding onto the red dress, "It has an elegance that can go with many different accessories, and it certainly eye-catching for ballroom dancing."

"He's cute, shame he's with _her_", whispered a woman.

"Guys always go for the sluts", whispered another.

"She's probably has some other guys on the side while leading him on", whispered a third.

'If only they knew that I was really just her butler', thought Azer looking around just as Morrigan entered the fitting room to try on the dress, 'Still, even with amplified hearing, I doubt they'd whisper any softer.'

"Sir, are you finding everything okay? Is there anything I can help you with?" asked a saleswoman walking up him. Despite her normal business attire, the woman looked normal with her buttoned shirt pulled slightly down showing off more cleavage than usual as if she was trying to get his attention.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I'm just waiting for my friend to finish trying on some dresses", said Azer politely.

"Are you sure? We have a great deal of variety for both men and women. A handsome man like yourself should-"

"It's no good. The dress is lovely, but I can't seem to fit all the way in it", said Morrigan walking out with the dress in hand until she noticed the sales clerk.

"Well I'm sorry ma'am, but if you can't fit into our dresses like me then-"

"Oh no, I can fit fine, it's just a little tight around my chest that I can't get the zipper up. I don't want to tear the beautiful thing. Tell me, do you make altercations?" asked Morrigan sincerely.

'The hell?! What the heck is she a porn star?!' thought an angry sales clerk, "Sorry ma'am, but we don't do dress altercations. I'm sure that if-"

"I can do it", interrupted Azer shocking the sales clerk.

"Azer, really you don't have to."

"It's fine, I do altercations to all your dresses all the time. Remember that blue dress I fixed before the Duke's party last year? Or that patch for when your skirt was snagged during Lady Gilman's celebration of her book? I can do it, trust me."

'Duke? Lady? What the heck are they talking about?'

**Giggle **"Not to mention the Duke's son asking for my hand in marriage. Poor wee lad kept thinking that I was a princess instead of a queen", giggled Morrigan at the memory of a little boy proposing to her.

"Q-Queen?! You're royalty?!" nearly screamed the sales clerk getting everyone's attention.

"Aye, I am" said Morrigan smiling confidently.

"It's not a common place that's talked about so it's natural that hardly anyone hears about it", explained Azer pulling out a badge showing the royal seal of the Aensland family. The sales clerk took a closer look at it and realized that it was authentic and made with real gold.

'I-It's real!' thought sales clerk looking at Morrigan "B-But you're dressed so…The way you look it's…"

"Well now that I know I can trust you with the dress Azer, I think I'll buy it then. My card please and thank you", interrupted Morrigan grabbing a black credit card from him with sales clerk even more shocked that it actually had her name on it.

'S-She really is royalty!'

"One more thing lass", whispered Morrigan signaling the sales clerk to come closer, "Next time you might want to learn how to properly whisper unless you call that pathetic display 'seduction'. And another thing…mine are real, and _he _gets to enjoy them while he pounds me with his huge shlong all…night…long", whispered Morrigan leaving behind a completely red sales clerk with a lot of mumbling behind her, "Bye."

"What was that about?"

"Oh Nothing, just some girl talk", said Morrigan confusing the dragonoid while walking to the next set of stores. The two continued their stroll looking through several windows while buying some small trinkets until they turned into an alleyway where they were stopped.

"Hey babe, why don't you ditch the loser and come with us?" chuckled a delinquent with a large group surrounding them both.

"Looks like you're ready to party babe", chuckled another eyeing her body.

"Bet she screams real good."

"So what do you say babe, wanna come with us?"

**Giggle **"Such naughty boys, are you sure you can measure up though?" flirted Morrigan with the other gang members yelling out cat calls to her while Azer counted how many of them there were and their position.

**Chuckle **"You're just a dirty slut aren't you bitch?" chuckled the delinquent.

"I guess there's only one way to find out", said Morrigan leaning forward to kiss him when all of sudden his eyes widen. Morrigan wrapped her hand around his head holding him in place while he screamed shocking his friends when he tried to break away from her. His skin suddenly turned deathly white with his eyes sinking into his body when suddenly he looked like a skeleton with skin until he disintegrated into dust with only his clothes falling where he once stood.

**AGH **"That was terrible! He tasted like cigarettes doused with ammonia or something!" said Morrigan spitting in disgust, "I need mouthwash!"

"You bitch!" **UGH**

Another man charged towards Morrigan with a pipe until Azer appeared in front of him and punched him hard that his whole hand punctured through his gut. The delinquent coughed up blobs of blood until Azer covered the man's face and burned the body making him scream until it was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash. The other members tried to run until Morrigan and Azer jumped over the group block both their exits, "Don't tell me you were gonna leave a lady just like that."

The two corralled the group back to back with Azer's eyes glowing menacingly, "Normally I can respect you humans for your ingenuity. However, its trash like you that give your species such a bad name."

"Come now Azer, it's not entirely their fault. They just too stupid to learn anything", said Morrigan stepping forward with her head and back wings popping out, "Don't worry, I won't suck out your souls like your friend. I'm sure you all taste just as horrible", said Morrigan with a sinister smile as she released a swarm of bats while Azer engulfed his hands in fire and a mist of ice with their dying screams echoing across the alley.

"That was a fun little stretch wasn't it?" said Morrigan stretching out her back while Azer burned the remains of the humans they killed.

"You know, I'm surprised no one was able to hear their screams. I thought for sure we would be surrounded by their law enforcement or something", said Azer cleaning up the blood on both of them.

"Oh, Right! Thanks for reminding me", said Morrigan snapping her fingers with several transparent walls shattering with the sounds of the busy city suddenly continuing.

"You know a Silencing Spell?!" asked a shocked Azer, "All this time you knew a Silencing Spell, and you didn't think to use it every night?!"

"So I forget, it's not my fault I get a bit excited every time I put you in charge of my nightly cravings", happily hummed Morrigan.

"You know what? I think you just like having everyone in the castle hear you scream at night", said Azer with her only response being a happy wink while walking out of the alley, "I knew it! You do!"

Azer chased her down the street with Morrigan giggling happily until they were ways away from the alley, "You know I'm gonna get you back for this, right?"

"I know, and when you do I'm gonna enjoy every second of it. Besides, you get lost in our little pleasure all the time as well", said Morrigan looking back at him while he mumbled something about her feeling so good until he spotted a building with the word 'Game Store Arcade'.

"What's a Game Store Arcade?"

"Let's go see", said an excited Morrigan dragging him along while trying not to drop her purchased items. They both indulged themselves into several video games testing out all kinds of genre and even learned to play several arcade games. Later that night they both left the arcade talking excitedly over everything they saw along with several consoles and equipment that they bought, "I can't believe the humans have invented such fascinating machines!"

"I know! All the different colors, the storylines, the characters, I kind of like some of these comic book characters! Even that one with the weird spider power wasn't half bad", said Azer

"Some of the girls outfits were nice, especially that one with the female ninja with the fans. I should buy one like it", said Morrigan.

"I wouldn't exactly call that an outfit. I mean, it didn't exactly cover much", mumbled Azer blushing while picturing Morrigan in a similar outfit.

"You know you want to see me in it. I might even model it for you", giggled Morrigan as they headed back to the portal they first entered.

**Human World: Romania**

Several burn and mummified bodies were scattered all over a castle floor with a large muscular man walking away from them. He had a bright blue noble tuxedo with a blood red tuxedo shirt. He had a long cape similar to his tuxedo, and brown boots. The man supported blood red hair that was spiked back and white piercing eyes. He flexed his bulging muscles as he walked up a flight of stairs and sat down on a throne made of stone.

"Master Maximoff, it's so good to see you up and about. Was your meal satisfactory?" asked a man with a hooded robe walking up to him.

"It was far from satisfactory, but it will have to do. My power is nearly complete and soon I will return to reclaim Makai as my own. This time I will not lose to Belial, and he will meet his demise by my hands", said the man in a deep voice.

The man was known as Demitri Maximoff, a vampire who was banished to the human world nearly 100 years ago in a country called Romania. During his exile he transported his entire castle on top of a mountain where he stayed in his casket for nearly 50 years slowly regaining his strength only to step out on nights of a full moon. Rumors have spread to nearby human villages and towns about hidden treasure somewhere deep within the castle. Eventually humans would wander inside armed with weapons that would supposedly harm a vampire only to meet their demise at the hands of Demitri after sucking out their blood and soul. He prefers the blood of virgin women, but in order to gain power he would suck the blood of any human foolish enough to enter.

"Just you wait Belial, soon Makai will have its rightful ruler once I defeat you", muttered Demitri leaning on his fist while monitoring the rest of the humans who wondered into the castle as he planned their torture and demise.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I know I'm updating this fic a lot more than my others. The reason for this is because I had originally written down the first couple of chapters for this and wanted to post them ASAP. Its also my first attempt to do a bit of a song inside a story so sorry if it isn't a bit smooth.

The song is **Kingdom Hearts: Dearly Beloved original lyrics by Amanda Lee (leeandlie)** from YouTube. When I heard it I thought it might fit the scene, but if it's weird, again sorry, first attempt at it. The lyrics and vocals as stated are by Amanda Lee (leeandlie), but the song is copyrighted by Kingdom Hearts, and just to be clear I did get the names of the dragons from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise that I also don't own. I do not own the anime/manga/video game Darkstalkers

* * *

**Aensland Castle**

Several days have passed since their trip to the human world with Azer installing all kinds of electronics around a newly refurbished recreation center for everyone while they enjoyed themselves in their new games. They even invited several of the castle residents to try out their new games with some even forming small tournaments on their free nights. Morrigan and Azer have also recovered their full power as well with Azer returning to his duties much to Morrigan's dismay. Around this time the elders have gotten together and organized a ball to help introduce Morrigan to several of the most eligible darkstalker bachelors in hopes that she will finally take on a suitor or two. The castle was illuminated with various lights as the orchestra played a musical piece with all kinds of nobles dancing on the dance floor. The elders were in a room on the floor above as they stared at an ancient map.

"Dimitri Maximoff, that's a name I haven't heard in a while", said Zul.

"Has it really been that long since his exile?" asked Sable.

"I thought he'd given up on obtaining the throne after all these years", said Damian.

"This is certainly a fine mess. Should we inform Lady Morrigan about this?" asked Alder.

"And make her miss this chance to finally meet someone at this matchmaking ball we put together? Forget it", said Luscious.

"Where is she anyway? I don't see her down there", said Pius looking down at the dance floor.

"The mistress said she was bored so she left with the boss", responded a ghoul causing all the elders to groan in disappointment.

"I know she's young, but this is getting out of hand. She only seems to favor that dragonoid commoner. I swear I don't know what Lord Belial was thinking when he named her his heir", said Colton.

"We should be thankful for Lord Belial. After all, if it wasn't for his compassion, we wouldn't have the peace we had for the past centuries. I'm sure Lady Morrigan will come around once she matures over time. Sooner or later she'll have to realize that she cannot keep that butler of hers as a mate. The Aensland family needs a strong heir born of noble lineage, otherwise the other two ruling families will have an excuse to come and take the throne", said Alder with the others reluctantly agreeing with him.

**Human World: City**

**Moan **"That was amazing. You've certainly improved, and you already made me cum more than usual", giggled Morrigan happily while lying naked on a bed with Azer on top of her resting peacefully between her huge tits. Morrigan had her legs wrapped around his waist making sure he didn't pull out of her while he adjusted himself so they were both comfortable.

**Chuckle **"I'll take that as a complement. I guess that aphrodisiac really did help in some way", said Azer.

"And you're still so hard", moaned Morrigan.

"Aren't your sexual fluids technically a type of aphrodisiac?" asked Azer in a rhetorical tone knowing full well that it was.

"Don't deny that you like it even if it wasn't true", smirked Morrigan with his only response being to avoid her eye contact making her giggle while gently flicking his nose, "You have to admit, this is more fun than being in that 'matchmaking' party the elders set up."

"True, those kinds of balls aren't really your style. Shame though, you could've shown off your dress that I altered from when we bought our game consoles."

"Maybe next time. We should buy Ingrid and Oliva an appreciation gift for helping us escape. I think they might've enjoyed the view of your trousers as we were leaving", said Morrigan while happily wallowing in the afterglow of their sexual activity, "Perhaps we should invite them for a little threesome or moresome?"

"Come on Morrigan, it's not nice to tease them too much. I doubt they'd ever consent to something like that."

'Hmm, I'll get him there eventually. Their dreams were certainly something after I plucked them with their consent. Right now, I'll just enjoy him for myself', happily hummed Morrigan.

Azer lifted himself up looking out the window of the love hotel they resided in. Morrigan looked up at him confusingly until she suddenly had an ominous feeling of dread and despair, "Do you feel that?"

"Aye."

"Seems like we've run out our welcome here. We should pay for our time and go", said Azer with both of them quickly getting dressed, paid the front desk, and quickly left the hotel.

**Street**

"What do think it is?" asked Azer wearing a brown duster coat with a regular dark blue shirt, jeans, and regular shoes with his human illusion.

"I don't know, but it's getting more intense by the minute", said Morrigan wearing an open white button up shirt that showed a generous amount of her cleavage, red bellbottom pants, and white shoes also with her human illusion on.

"I don't feel so well", mewed a voice getting their attention. The two saw a woman with a large bright blue mane that was held back by a white headband. She had pale skin with white fur covering her intimate parts, her large G-cup tits, and parts of her navel giving her quite a seductive look. She had two big white cat ears on top of her head, and a long cat tail sticking out behind her. Her hands and feet were covered in white fur that supported sharp claws. She lightly opened her eyes revealing bright green eyes.

Azer quickly ran up to the woman just as she was about to faint with Morrigan right behind him, "Hey you okay?"

**Groan **"This smell…you two are one of the Dark Ones aren't you?" groaned out the woman.

"Huh? Well, yeah, we're darkstalkers, but we can handle the sun pretty well. It has been ages since we've seen it though", said Azer, "Who are you? What happened?"

"The sun?"

"You're a catwoman aren't you?" asked Morrigan taking in her features.

"Y-Yeah, a bunch of humans attacked me when I was trying to promote my show. A zombie necromancer helped me escape by devouring the souls of those hunters, but this place…it's giving off a bad smell. It smells like something terrible is about to happen that it's affecting my senses. Its making me feel sick", groaned out the catwoman.

"Your show?" asked Morrigan when she noticed a flyer stuck on her mane. She took out the flyer and noticed it had a name with cute cat design on it, "'Felicia', You're a singer?"

"I just wanted to make people happy. To show them that we can coexist together", said Felicia with a sadden look, "If only this place wasn't so weird."

"Nothing wrong with that if you ask me", said Azer. Felicia looked up to see that they were both giving her an encouraging smile while he lifted her up to her feet, "Morrigan's philosophy here is 'Do what makes you feel the most pleasure', and believe me as a succubus she really does."

"Succubus?!" asked an alarm catwoman.

"Relax, the only souls I sucked out were the ones that who deserved it. I guess you could say it was more self-defense in a way. None of them taste as delicious as this handsome stud though. He satisfies me every night and give me plenty of his lifeforce, and yet still has the energy to take me out on a moonlit stroll", giggled Morrigan.

"I see, so you two are good Dark Ones. That's a relief, most of the Dark Ones I meet are evil and all they care about are just themselves. I'm even more surprised both of you are lovers", said Felicia causing Azer to blush brightly at her comment.

"A-Actually we're n-not-"

"Aw, You caught us, but if you want we can share him. Believe me kitty he can make you purr in ways that you couldn't imagine", said Morrigan jumping on his back causing the catwoman to blush as well.

"M-Morrigan, this isn't the time to…to…" said Azer looking back at her until something else caught his attention, "I think we should go home now."

"Why? I was just teasing. The portal isn't-"

"No Morrigan, I mean we really should go home _now_! Look!" said Azer causing Morrigan to look behind her with her eyes widening in shock.

"What's my castle doing in the sky?!" yelled a shocked Morrigan. The trio noticed a blimp starting to ascend into the sky that was launched in another castle by the cliff.

"Your castle?"

"That aircraft is giving me a bad vibe! I've never felt such a heavy presence before!" grunted Azer focusing on the blimp, **Tch **"Damn it! By the time we get Felicia to a safe location they'll have reached the castle!"

"Azer, get her and any human you find to safety! I'll go tend to our guests!" ordered Morrigan making her wings appear and took flight.

"Morrigan, wait!" yelled out Azer making her stop in midair while he looked like he was conflicted, "I…Well, I…Damn it!"

Azer cursed out loud as he flew up and kissed her on the lips shocking her, "T-Take some of my energy to h-help you. I-I'll be there as soon as I can."

Morrigan watched as he carried the catwoman to safety with Morrigan touching her lips while smiling, 'That was such a bad excuse my love, but I'll take it. First time you've ever kissed me in ages. I'll be sure to reward even more when this is over.'

**Threshold Night Sky**

Morrigan shifted her wings into twin jetpacks and quickly raced up to the sky to catch the blimp before it could cross the large threshold of her castle. She quickly morphed into an energy bat flying up to pass the blimp. Morrigan morphed back to her previous form while hovering front of the blimp with her arms crossed under her chest, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Stand aside, I need no guide to Makai. I would not forget the way to the Demon King Belial in the mere century", responded a deep voice from the blimp's speakers.

"I've seen many men come and go, are you gonna be weak and pathetic as well?" asked Morrigan with a confident smirk.

**Boom**

"And what are you?" asked Demitri after blasting the door of his blimp.

"Quite frankly I was having a bit of fun until you interrupted. I don't suppose you won't mind amusing me for a while?" said Morrigan with her bats surrounding her until she appeared in her usual outfit and landed on top of the blimp with Dimitri jumping up to face her.

"Milady, I'd love to", growled Demitri with his energy radiating from his body.

"Good to see other chivalrous men about", said Morrigan charged forward with her twin jetpacks until she shifted one of her wings into a spear that he easily dodged.

Morrigan performed a turnabout kick only for Demitri to dodge her once again. She morphed her wings into twin blades with chains only for him to block her attack by wrapping himself in his cape. Morrigan launched several of her Soul Fist attacks with Demitri still blocking with his cape. He charged forward spinning rapidly while his cape morphed into a pair of sharp bladed wings. Morrigan blocked with one of her wings while wrapping the other around her leg into a spear. Both combatants parried each other with Demitri mimicking her attack by wrapping himself in his cape making the sharp tip. He reached out to grab her only for Morrigan to use her Dark Illusion to create a clone of herself at the last second and both quickly attacked the vampire. Morrigan quickly retreated to gain some ground to recover only for Demitri to grab her just as she fused back with her copy. Demitri held her tightly transforming into a grotesque monster with midnight skin, a pair of large bat wings, and rows of razor sharp teeth. Morrigan struggled against his hold until she looked up in shock and slight fear as he was about to bite her in the same shoulder Azer had bit her.

**Roar**

"Mind if I cut in?!"

**Wham**

Before Demitri could bite her a clawed foot had kicked his face hard enough to knock him back while feeling a pair of clawed hands grabbing her waist and pulling her back into a familiar bridal style.

"Keep your disgusting mouth away from my lady!" growled a familiar voice making Morrigan looked up to see Azer in his butler attire without his gloves or shoes, and his wings slightly folded in front of them ready to react to any movement the vampire made.

"Azer", responded Morrigan in a relief tone only to see power and fury burning brightly behind his golden orbs directed at the vampire. Morrigan was strong in her own right and sometimes that led her to be cocky in battle which was a weakness she had yet to overcome since it was pointed out by Azer. However, it was also thanks to him that she had so much experience in battle that she knew that if there was anyone who could ever save her, and fight alongside her, it would be him.

"Are you alright Lady Morrigan?" slightly growled Azer without taking his eyes off Demitri.

"Y-Yes, I am", said Morrigan blushing when she felt him slightly hug her closer to his chest while he emitted a low growl, 'I've never seen him like this before. I know I can protect myself easily, but it's actually a bit endearing having him hold me like this.'

Demitri reverted back to his original form rubbing his sore mouth when he suddenly spit out a tooth that was knocked loose, "You certainly have some nerve for interrupting our battle, but it matters not. The outcome will still be the same regardless of how many of you there are."

Azer put Morrigan down on her feet while glaring at the vampire, "Lady Morrigan, would you mind if I took over?"

"Uh, N-No, not at all", stuttered a flustered Morrigan, 'He has such an intense aura coming from him. It's getting me excited.'

**Chuckle **"Well now this is quite a turn of events. Though I would've preferred the succubus", said Demitri.

"Judging by your appearance I would say you're the vampire lord of the Maximoff family. I doubt Lord Dracula would waist his time with this farce. This time I'll make sure to knock all your teeth loose", said Azer cracking his knuckles.

"Insolent whelp!" said Demitri charging forward along with Azer.

Both combatants clashed into each other pushing the other back. Azer regained his footing charging fire into his fist to punch Demitri only to be blocked by his cape. He used his tail to grab Demitri's foot knocking him off-balance while creating a large ice spike to pierce his heart. The vampire grabbed the large icicle changing into his monstrous form releasing several energy bats that blasted the dragonoid back.

Azer hovered in midair with his eyes glowing brightly as he shifted his form as well. He took on the form a large bipedal dragon with bright golden eyes. He had smooth white scales all over his body with a pale blue chest area with layers of harden scale acting as a battle vest. He had a triangular shaped head with several sharp teeth, his claws have grown longer with a metallic shine to them along with the three claws on his wing joints. His wings have taken on a several layers of harden scales acting as a natural armor near the wing joint down to the middle of his wings. The dragon quickly landed on the blimp letting out a primordial roar that knocked back the vampire.

"**A dragon?!** No, a dragonoid!" grunted Demitri reverting back to his normal form, "How is that possible?!"

Bright ethereal flames started to emit from his mouth along with two white spheres of flame glowing brightly. Azer launched the two spheres at him forcing Demitri to change once again and block them with his wings. He managed to block the first sphere when the second one hit him in the chest burning off the barrier he had on himself that he used to protect from the sun's rays.

'He knows how to combine light and fire?!'

Azer roared loudly as he released a stream of bright blue flames forcing Demitri to retreat until part of his cape started to burn making him release his energy to put it out, 'No dragon has ever wielded the sacred flames before now! Unless-'

Azer changed back to his normal form and attacked from the smokescreen making Demitri wield his cape into a blade to cut him in half only for Azer to split in two just like Morrigan. Both copies attacked the vampire until he grabbed both their legs and slammed them together forcing him to reunite. Demitri roared loudly creating more energy bats and concentrated it on the dragonoid making him wrap himself in his wings at the last second that pushed him back.

"Any last words dragonoid?!"

"Yeah! Switch!"

"**Shadow Blade!"**

Morrigan attacked Demitri after transforming her wings into twin blades while unleashing a barrage of attacks. She quickly backed kick the vampire when he moved around her hitting him in the chin, and morphed her wings once again into twin jetpacks effectively burning him more. Demitri staggered back with Morrigan morphing her wings into several vine like appendages and unleashed a barrage of energy missiles at him, "Switch!"

Azer tackled Demitri forcing him down the blimp. The vampire countered by changing once again to his monstrous form and tried to take a bite of his neck with his harden scales protecting him, "Sorry _Lord_ Maximoff, but it's gonna take more than that to pierce a dragon's scales!"

Demitri quickly transformed into a swarm of bats just as Azer created several icicle spikes from his body to pierce him. He reformed in front of him with Morrigan appearing behind Demitri in her own swarm of bats and tried to kick him from behind only for Demitri to grab her oncoming foot and threw her at Azer. He quickly grabbed her and skidded along the blimp with Morrigan holding out her hand, **"Soul Fist!"**

"**Twin Dragon!"** yelled Azer creating two wyverns made of fire and ice that followed after the energy bat Morrigan fired off. The three attacks swirled together hitting him dead on blowing the vampire back to the front edge of the blimp.

"That was interesting", said Morrigan getting up.

"Yeah, we should try it again later", grunted Azer charging at the vampire once again at high speed. They both transformed into their monstrous forms locking claws trying to wrestle the other into submission. Morrigan appeared behind Demitri launching another anchor at him to disable his wings and morphed her other wing into a jet back pulling him back and started to spin rapidly until she released him. Azer launched several fireballs hitting the vampire until he was suddenly punched in the face by an elderly looking man with a grey butler uniform and two demonic wings on his back, "You have some nerve attacking Lord Demitri _commoner_!"

"Now you shall pay with your life!" yelled a robed man as he took it off revealing a man with sickly pale skin, black hair, two demonic wings on his back, and red demonic eyes while wearing the same outfit as the old man.

Azer changed back growling at the two butlers, "Yeah?! Well just like both of you I serve _my_ master with everything I got! So bring it you two!"

"Up here ugly!" yelled a feminine voice making them both look up. The woman let out a battle cry as the old butler caught a great sword with his hands while being pushed him down to the blimp.

"Ingrid?!"

"Look out Sir Azer!"

Azer quickly flew out of the way to see Olivia land on the front of the blimp wearing a modified version of her outfit showing off more of her legs that supported various daggers and throwing knives, "Olivia?! What-"

**AHH**

"Morrigan!" yelled Azer drawing his attention back to the main fight to see Demitri had cut Morrigan in several places and punched her back just as a large white dragon with pale green eyes, underbelly, and interior wings grabbed her in the nick of time.

"Timaeus, you sweet boy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" said a relieved Morrigan with the dragon cooing happily at his mistress's words.

**WAHH**

Olivia unleashed a powerful wail making the second butler yell in pain while Ingrid kept swinging her sword at the old man who appeared more nimble as he easily dodged her attacks. Ingrid swung her sword down with the old man catching it once again until she grabbed him and threw him at the other butler, "Azer, go! We'll handle these two!"

"It would appear that Aensland Castle has gotten some new residence", commented the old man getting into a battle stance.

Ingrid readied her sword with Oliva standing next to her reading two knives as she twirled them. Azer thanked them both as he flew off to help Morrigan once again with the two girls smiling, "You ready Lady Ingrid?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Then in honor of Lord Demitri we shall not lose here!" yelled the second butler as they began to clash once again.

Morrigan launched several energy attacks with Timaeus unleashing his ice breath at the vampire while protecting his mistress whenever he could. Demitri launched several attacks with the dragon blocking it with his wings and countered by snapping its jaws at him with Demitri growling in annoyance, "Annoying vermin! You can die like the rest of your kind!"

Demitri launched an energy bat at Timaeus' face at point black range causing the creature to cry out in pain forcing him to fly away, "Timaeus! You'll pay for what you did to my dragon!" yelled Morrigan in anger launching several spear tipped tendrils at him in a relentless barrage until Azer appeared behind him with two energy blades made of fire and ice trying to pierce Demitri's defenses.

"**ENOUGH!"**

Demitri released a burst of energy forcing Azer and Morrigan to retreat as well until two streams of ice hit him encasing him in a cocoon of ice. Demitri broke free from his prison with the three darkstalkers looking up to see two more dragons flying down from the castle.

"Lady Morrigan! We're here to assist you!" yelled one of the elders riding on top of one of the dragons. The two dragons had similar appearance to Timaeus with the only difference being that one had a dark blue eyes, underbelly and interior wings, and the other dragon had a dark grey underbelly and interior wings with orange eyes, "Elders?!" said a shocked Morrigan.

"Critias! Hermos! Go help your brother! Keep the elders safe! That's an order!" yelled Azer blocking Demitri's fist making him counter with his ice breathe.

"Azer, what are you doing?!" yelled Sable with both dragons roaring in concern to voice their objections.

"Lady Morrigan, we have to-"

"Critias! Azer gave you an order so go do it! You too Hermos, no complaints!" yelled Morrigan interrupting Zul while she launched several bats at Demitri, who countering with his own bats.

"But-"

"Just do it!" yelled Azer and Morrigan at the same time. Morrigan morphed her wings into twin jetpacks to hold her steady while her bats morphed into a giant cannon with two bats swirling around it. Azer concentrated light and darkness into his hands swirling them together into a concentrated sphere. Both unleashed a powerful energy blast swirling together with Dimitri concentrating all his power into his own energy blast causing all three to collide. They're combined energy eventually overpowered Demitri hitting him hard, staggering the vampire lord.

"Well now, this is getting to be quite exciting!" said Demitri with a diabolical laugh while Morrigan and Azer prepared for another round. Several gunshots were heard from below them when they were blasted by several energy bullets from what appeared to be white robotic statues with jetpacks. Morrigan and Azer scattered with the three dragons flying in to help them.

On top of the blimp the four combatants stopped when they were suddenly surrounded by the white statues and started to attack the blimp. Olivia unleashed another wail destroying a robot when she suddenly jumped on top of another one that was flying by and threw several of her knives in the crevices causing them to fall back down. She took out a knife and cut the cables under the one she was standing on causing it to explode under her. Ingrid caught her just as she was falling and threw her to another robot while slicing through several others and quickly grabbed one.

"Hey big boy, mind if I drive for a bit?!" asked Ingrid with a smirk cutting off its head and pierced her great sword inside directing the destroyed robot onto several others.

"Activate all of the castle's defenses! Protect Lord Demitri at any cost!" yelled the elderly demonic butler into a com-link with several anti-aircraft guns shooting at the robots.

"What the heck are these things?! Were they made by the humans?!" asked Azer crossing paths with Morrigan forcing two of the robots to collide with one another.

"I think we can worry about that later! Right now we need to get rid of them!" said Morrigan with both of them using Dark Illusion. The four copies gathered a group of robots and took them down easily until three beams of ice took down several more that were closing in on them. They both looked up to see the three dragons trying their best keep them from surrounding their masters.

"Dragon! Up above!" yelled Alder with Critias looking up and snapped its jaws at the oncoming robot when three more appeared with swirling blades cutting the dragon on its snout making it roar in pain. Morrigan quickly destroyed the robots and tended the wound of the dragon, "Easy Critias, easy. I know it hurts, but I need to cauterize the wound. Try to hold still as best as you can", said Morrigan sealing its wound.

"Such a brave boy, I'm so proud of you. Of all of you", said Morrigan smiling at him. She turned her attention to the elders on his back, "Elders I also want to thank you for your assistance, but please get to safety!"

"Lady Morrigan, we need to retreat, otherwise we'll be in trouble!" said Damian.

"How did Demitri gather such a large battalion in such short amount of time?!" asked Colton.

"If they're his, why are they attacking his castle as well?" asked Luscious.

"Please retreat, we'll handle things up here for now! Critias, find your brothers and go back!" ordered Morrigan with the dragon growling in concern, "I know you're worried about me, but we'll be fine, just go do what we tell you!"

Azer kicked several robots towards Ingrid's direction allowing her to easily slice through them. He quickly landed behind her producing two blades in his hands. The first blade was a black double-edged sword with a blood red guard that had a red gem embedded in the middle. The black blade had a crimson red edge that appeared as if it was burning red, and golden swirl designs around the handle and guard. The second sword was a single-edged curved white blade with a silver wing design for the guard, and a blue gem imbedded in the middle. The blade itself had a blue fuller line in the middle with a knuckle guard on the handle.

"Ingrid, you with me?!"

"You know it!" smiled Ingrid standing back-to-back with him. Both combatants launched each other into the cluster of robots bouncing off one another slicing through as many robots in the process. They kept up their barrage climbing higher and higher with the robots following them until Azer grabbed Ingrid and spun them around rapidly until he threw her high into the air. Ingrid concentrated her energy into the blade with her horn glowing a bright purple light just as lightning struck the blade several times, **"Executioner's Judgement!"**

Ingrid's blade extended into a massive energy blade and swung down with her all her might creating a large energy slash that caused several chain explosions. Azer caught her with the oni panting hard after depleting a large amount of her energy into that one attack, "Reckless as always."

**Pant** "Gotta admit **pant **it was still fun", panted Ingrid with Azer putting her on Hermos' back as he flew by. He heard several more explosions until he saw that Olivia was falling. He flew towards her at high speed catching her in time with several more robots bombarding them with bullets from above.

"Sir Azer, share your voice with me!"

"You got it!" said Azer shifting into his dragon form. He unleashed a loud seismic roar with Olivia unleashing her most powerful wail combining both attacks. The two attacks disoriented the robots causing them to spark causing another chain explosion that Azer quickly penetrated through and put her on Timaeus' back, "Easy boy, easy. Go back to the castle and we'll get that healed up."

"Azer!" yelled Ingrid jumping towards Timaeus with Oliva helping Ingrid steady herself.

"Take them back to the castle! It's too dangerous for them to be out here! I don't-"

**Pained Roar**

"Hermos!" yelled Azer after hearing his third dragon roar only to see Demitri crushing several robots after throwing them at the dragon while he was trying to protect the elders on his back.

**Humph** "I guess there was some use for you after all", muttered Demitri only to quickly block an oncoming punch from Azer and a kick from Morrigan.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt him!" yelled Morrigan rushing over after hearing the dragon's painful roar.

"I'll slice you to bits for what you did them!" said Azer summoning his blades once again.

"It's good to see that the hundred years of gathering my power has not be wasted", smiled Demitri making Azer even angrier at his comment.

"Go bask in the sunlight you bloodsucking parasite!" commented Azer with him and Morrigan backing off.

"Sunlight? Seems to me like you don't quite understand what has been happening to the human world for the past hundred years", chuckled Demitri.

"What?" asked a confused Azer with Morrigan also confused at his comment.

"There is no more sunlight. The darkstalkers of the human world have completely blocked out the sun. These humans are nothing more than just cattle waiting for the slaughter."

"Why you-"

Morrigan interrupted Azer by placing a hand in front of him while glaring at the vampire, "Your castle appears to be burning. Shouldn't you go attend to that before its nothing more than a pile of rubble?"

"So it would seem. I look forward to our next encounter milady", chuckled Demitri bowing until he disappeared in a swarm of bats that flew down towards his castle. The elders quickly retreated while Azer growled in annoyance as he stared at Demitri's burning castle until Morrigan stepped in front of him.

"I know it's hard to let him go, but right now we need to tend to the dragons first. We can learn a lot from this experience and be ready for the next time we cross paths", said Morrigan with a concern stare until she placed a comforting hand on his cheek making him feel more relaxed.

**Sigh **"You're right, I'm sorry", sighed Azer trying to calm his anger.

"Don't be, you have always been there for me through thick and thin. Now it's my turn, and let me be there for you", said Morrigan hugging him with Azer returning the hug.

"May I be selfish for a bit?" whispered Azer capturing Morrigan's lips with Morrigan happily moaning into their kiss.

"You know you don't need my permission to be selfish like that. Now come on, let's go back to the castle", said Morrigan leading him back to the castle.

**Dragon Hanger**

"Timaeus! Critias! Hermos!" yelled Azer in concern as he flew up to Timaeus' eye with Morrigan right behind him. His two brothers were at his sides trying to encourage him with Azer not liking the look of his injury while letting out small groans of pain, **Shh Shh **"Its okay, it's alright. Try to open up buddy. We need to get the blood out", whispered Azer with the dragon reluctant to open his injured eye until Morrigan placed a loving hand on his snout allowing Azer to clean the wound inside his eye.

"Will it be alright?" asked Pius.

"It's hard to say. If it was anyone else he probably would've eaten them", said Olivia with Ingrid trying her best to not show too much fear.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Damian.

"You don't know? Lady Morrigan and Azer are their 'parents'", said Ingrid shocking the elders.

"Aye, when the dragons first hatched, the first people they imprinted on were Lady Morrigan and Sir Azer. Naturally they assumed that they were their parents and because of Sir Azer being a dragonoid they quickly became attached to both", explained Olivia remembering the story on how they received the dragons.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Zul.

"Dragons are close to their parents especially during their early years. Sir Azer was the one who taught them how to hunt, breath ice, and how to fight. Lady Morrigan was the one who taught them how to fly, how to fight in midair, and took them out whenever they felt restless. They both disciplined them, nurture them whenever they were sick, and taught them many commands as they grew up. Lady Morrigan still complains on how Sir Azer named them from a book he got about some human philosophers", explained Oliva.

"They're in that rebellious phase where they don't like to listen as much as they want to, but they knew that if one of them was angry at them they were in serious trouble", said Ingrid.

"Uh…Rebellious phase?" asked a concerned Colton.

"Teenagers", said Ingrid and Oliva at the same time with elders muttering in agreement remembering Morrigan's teenage years.

"Azer was supposed to teach them how to breathe fire next, and they just finished molting as well so he was just waiting for their scales to harden. Their skin is still vulnerable to attacks, and yet they still followed us into the heat of battle to help Lady Morrigan and Azer. They even carried you elders and kept you safe", said Ingrid looking back them with a straight face, but they could see the distraught in her eyes as if saying that they should be grateful for what the dragons did.

The elders felt conflicted about what had occurred when they saw that Morrigan was bringing Azer medicine to pour into the dragon's injured eye. She quickly went to apply the medicine to Critias' snout and Hermos' damaged claws and underbelly. Every time one of them would emit a painful moan she was there to comfort them. Azer had finished cleaning the wound the best he could and applied the medicine Morrigan gave him. He looked so distraught with the amount of damage that was done to the dragon, "Damn it! Damn it all!" whispered Azer angrily.

"What's wrong?" whispered Morrigan as they both jumped down letting the dragons rest.

"His eye is completely destroyed! There was nothing I could do except cauterize the wound! I had to completely take out his ruined **eye because of that damn vampire!**"** ROAR**

Azer transformed into his dragon form and let out an angered roar with a streak of blue flames to vent out his frustrations until Morrigan, Olivia, and Ingrid hugged him from behind until he slowly transformed back and visibly clam down, "How are the other two?"

"Their wounds were deep, but they'll heal eventually. They'll leave scars that much is certain. Critias might be sensitive so we might need to liquefy his food until the scars in his mouth heal. Hermos can't move much with the damage done to his claws and chest. We'll need to reteach him how to walk again once he heals up", said Morrigan holding Azer close feeling his tail wrap around her leg that was hidden from the elders.

"Azer", said Alder getting all their attention, "We-" **Ugh**

Azer interrupted the elder by hoisting him up in the air by the collar of his robes, "Let's get something straight old man! I could care less if I'm a commoner or if _he_ is a noble! The next time I see that vampire I'm going to rip his heart out and feed it to mongrels and feral beast of any world while I watch his burning carcass wither into dust! You got that?!" said Azer angrily.

"That's not what we were going to say so please put him down", said Luscious calmly with Azer following his request.

"As I was saying, we would like to thank you for assisting Lady Morrigan in that fight. Especially with someone as tough as Demitri", said Alder fixing his robes, "I'll also forgive that little outburst given the circumstances."

"As you know, Demitri Maximoff is not someone who should be taken lightly. He's made his intentions clear since he aims to take the throne", said Colton.

"I do remember him saying something about my father", said Morrigan.

"Demitri challenged Lord Belial and lost where he was banished to the human world for 100 years. Since then, it appears he has gained a considerable amount of power that he could even handle an S-class darkstalker such as yourself, Lady Morrigan", explained Zul.

"During his exile he wasn't aware of Lord Belial's passing, nor does he know you are the current ruler of Makai, Lady Morrigan. I advise you to take extreme caution when confronting Demitri again. He will stop at nothing until he has the throne. He might even consider seducing you to take him as your king Lady Morrigan", said Pius.

"This is why we were so keen on you having a harem Lady Morrigan. We knew something like this could arise, but we never expected Demitri Maximoff to show up like this", said Luscious.

**Humph **"That doesn't explain your behavior towards Azer, but still I do appreciate your concern. Now that I know you had your best interest in me, I suppose I can't be mad at you for that", said Morrigan.

"We have nothing, but respect for Lord Belial. Believe it or not, we gained our nobility through him", explained Damian shocking Morrigan, Azer, Olivia, and Ingrid, "We were nothing more than low class noble demons, but Lord Belial took us in. He taught us how to fight, how to make connections, and many other things. During that process we became high ranking nobles through his efforts, and we used our connections to help keep Makai in check."

"Which is why we have such high regards and expectations for you Lady Morrigan. You, as his successor and heir, also carry on the legacy of Lord Belial despite your…**ahem **shortcomings", said Alder trying to think on how to end that sentence.

"Which is why, as much as you fancy your pet-"

"My what?!" interrupted Morrigan with an angry look.

**Ahem **"I-I mean your friend, I'm afraid that you simply cannot be together. If any of the other ruling families, or Demitri, find out that if you ever married a commoner they could invoke any of the old laws to challenge your claim to the throne. If they do that, and succeed, then all of Lord Belial's hard work would've been all for naught", said Sable.

"I'll forgive that little outburst since you forgave Azer, but all of you need to show your gratitude to our dragons! They risked their lives for all of you and even refused some of our orders because they wanted to help us out, and look at the price they paid for it!" said Morrigan.

"Of course Lady Morrigan, we owe them our lives. You and Azer have raised them quite well. After all, we Aensland bastards need to work together if we're gonna get through this", said Pius shocking them both until they looked at Ingrid who was nervously laughing while scratching the back of her head as the elders walked towards the dragons.

'Yup, that figures', thought Morrigan looking at Azer.

'I'm just surprised she kept it for so long', thought Azer shrugging his shoulder until Morrigan walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

'Are you alright?' thought Morrigan with a concern look on her face.

'I'll be fine, but I'm more concerned for them. They've never been in a battle like this. They've never met anyone who could actually do this to them', thought Azer taking her hand into his.

"I wonder what they're talking about", whispered Ingrid watching the two communicate silently with just their eyes.

"I always find it so fascinating on how they can easily do that. I always thought that Lady Morrigan or Sir Azer had telepathic powers", whispered Olivia with the two women watching in fascination like a silent soap opera.

The two broke off their silent conversation as Azer went to inspect the other two dragons' wounds. The elders thanked the dragons with Oliva and Ingrid guiding the elders to get some of their favorite treats while the three brothers cooing softly at their parents, **Sigh** "My poor boys. Stubborn and hardheaded like your father", sighed Morrigan petting Hermos.

"Me?! I'm the more level headed one out of the two of us most of the time!" said Azer checking Critias' snout.

"He's just cranky cause he never got to finish 'playing' with mommy", giggled Morrigan with Hermos cooing softly as if he was laughing with her.

"I swear if they were normal I'm pretty sure they'd cringe like any other child with their parents", muttered Azer with a deadpan voice only for Critias to lightly push him towards her, "Relax, we're not fighting. We're just worried about you three. I'm still pretty upset at what happened, so your mother is just trying to cheer me up in her own special way", said Azer petting Critias with Timaeus moaning lightly. The dragon had a large sheet acting as a gauze over his missing eye.

"Poor Timaeus, it's gonna be hard from him to adjust with one eye. I'll have to be careful with your food as well, Critias. I want you both to help Hermos as much as you can until he can walk again alright?" said Azer receiving light nods from his dragon with Hermos sending out little puffs of icy mist, "I know, I know, but you have to stay off your legs until they recover. **Chuckle **Strong willed, and powerful…just like your mother", chuckled Azer looking at Morrigan.

"Its best if all of you get some sleep. All of you fought valiantly, so hold your heads up high and be proud", said Morrigan with the dragons gently nudging them together.

**Chuckle **"Come on, I know it hurts, but you seriously need your rest", said Azer rubbing under Hermos' chin. Morrigan started humming a tone getting all their attention with the dragons laying their heads while swaying in tune with her. She started vocalizing with Azer tapping his tail in tune with the song he knew she was about to swing.

_**One day you will realize**_

_**The stars you were chasing shine bright deep inside you**_

_**But will you ever let it shine from within?**_

_**And cast all of your fears aside**_

_**You'll see the light, but until that day comes…**_

Azer released tiny orbs of light from his hand making it slowly drift down around them.

_**My dearly beloved**_

_**Be strong, I shall be there**_

_**Always here beside you**_

_**So keep your head held high**_

_**The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms**_

_**But you belong in mine**_

They both looked at each other as she sang this verse with light blushes on their cheeks.

_**We are one within a dream**_

_**So hold me close and count the stars with me**_

_**All our scattered memories**_

_**I will find the pieces, one by one**_

_**Oceans waves drift over me**_

_**I'll keep you in my memory**_

_**This dream that lives within your eyes**_

_**I wish to see it come to life**_

Morrigan closed her eyes with Azer's lights falling slowly around her until he did something unexpected that shocked her.

_**A thousand blades **_

_**[My dearly beloved]**_

_**Unto the sky**_

_**[Be strong, I shall be there]**_

_**Reach out and link our worlds, **_

_**[Always here beside you]**_

_**Yours and mine**_

_**[So keep your head held high]**_

_**Let the tide **_

_**[The shadows of this world]**_

_**Rush over you**_

_**[Will try to steal you away]**_

_**And one day I know we shall meet again**_

_**[Into their arms, But you belong in mine]**_

_**My dearly beloved**_

Azer and Morrigan sang the final verse together touching their foreheads while staring into each other's eyes ending their small duet with all three dragons fast asleep. The two silently left the hanger only to be stopped by a group of crying elders, Olivia wiping away a tear, and Ingrid close to bawling, "Uh…You didn't…"

"Lady Morrigan that was beautiful!" bawled Ingrid with Morrigan covering her mouth and pushing her out the hanger with everyone following her.

"Haud yer wheest woman, and quit greetin on me! It's just a song from that video game we all play!" said Morrigan blushing profusely while the elders looked at her weirdly as if they were proud grandparents, "And you lot quite looking at me like that. **Shiver **First time, I'm creeped out by men's stare."

"I know, and that's saying a lot", said Azer suppressing the urge to shiver as well.

"Anyways, I'm tired so I'll be retiring to my room", said a blushing Morrigan leaving as fast as possible to avoid talking more about her lullaby to the dragons. Truth be told, Azer was the only one who knew about Morrigan secretly singing various songs to the dragons when they were younger to make them fall asleep. Now that her little secret was out she couldn't stop blushing at her embarrassment. After playing several video games, she heard a song that she loved and developed a lullaby on the spot with the dragons instantly loving it.

**Morrigan's Room**

"I can't believe they heard me! It's so embarrassing! I don't even-"

Morrigan's muttering was suddenly stopped when Azer hugged her from behind holding her tightly more than usual. Morrigan blushed at his actions, but she loved it. She loved being in his arms, when he was being amorous with her. She could just forget her problems and be with him together while imagine what kind of future they could've had together if she wasn't queen, and he wasn't her servant.

'I thought I prepared myself for this, but I'm not! The thought of that vampire trying to seduce her is…She's mine! She's mine! I want say she's mine!' thought Azer gritting his teeth with tears of frustration falling down until he felt her loving hands rubbing his cheek, 'Why can't I say that she's mine?!'

She knew what was wrong with him, she could see it in his eyes. His frustration, his anger, his love, his fears, all of his emotions that he held back for so long were surfacing because of this fight. Because of this accursed vampire who injured her dragons who were practically her children, he was able to hold his own with both of them working together. What was worst of all, he almost bit her in the same shoulder her beloved had left his mark. She didn't want that, his mark is precious to her, 'I won't deny that I felt excited at first during our match, but when he almost bit me…I felt so scared. I felt vulnerable for the first time. I feel so disgusted with myself for even getting excited for that fight.'

Azer took in her scent not wanting to let go of her for fear that she might disappear if he did. Morrigan leaned against his chest basking in his warmth while listening the soft rhythm of his heart. His heart that seem to beat for her, just like how her heart yearned to be with him. Azer placed his hand on her cheek making her turn to capture her lips. Morrigan concentrated her energy making their clothes disappear in a swarm of bats.

**Lemon**

He slowly broke their kiss traveling down her neck sucking on the mark he made. Morrigan moaned softly feeling his hands around her until he picked her up and gently laid her down on her bed. He kissed her lovingly once again and slowly traveled down rubbing her breast while gently sucking on her nipple. Morrigan slightly arched her back gasping until he switched breasts giving it the same treatment. She wrapped her hands around his head when she felt him go lower leaving a trail of butterfly kisses making her flinch at the tickling sensations whenever he did. She spread her legs to give him access to her most inner parts. She moaned loudly whenever he would lick her pussy making her shake her hips to make him lick her deeper.

"A-Azer! **Ah **A-Azer, I'm…I'm…" **AHH**

Morrigan came hard into his waiting mouth licking up all her sexual fluids with Morrigan shivering at her orgasm, "T-That was w-wonderful." **AH**

"A-Azer, w-what are you doing?" asked Morrigan still riding her orgasm while Azer continued to lick her pussy and sucked on her clit making her squeal in pleasure. Azer inserted two fingers inside her pumping them in rhythm while sucking on her clit making her arch her back once again. He kept his relentless attack feeling her shiver in anticipation once again until she came hard once again. Azer slowly moved up licking her skin concentrating around her navel ticking her some more, and slowly moved up once again to massage her breast with his free hand.

Morrigan loved the attention he was giving her breast while relishing on how gentle he could be with her. He was showing her how he wanted her, to feel her, to be the only one to make her feel this pleasure. She let out a disappointing moan when he released her breast until he came up and kissed. She could feel his cock pulsing in anticipation as it rubbed against her wet swollen pussy lips. They broke their kiss and he could see her desire in her eyes, her lust for him, her devotion to him, and her love for him.

"Morrigan…"

"Make love to me. Not to satisfy my hunger or my lust, just make love to me as if I was your woman", Morrigan whispered lovingly with tears of happiness flowing down her eyes.

"I've always loved you as my woman", whispered Azer pushing his dick deep inside her making her scream in orgasm. He bit down on her shoulder once again slowly pulling out enjoying the sound of her moans. He slowly pulled back holding her close keeping a gentle rhythm with Morrigan scratching his scaled back. He lifted himself up carrying her with him while she kept the same rhythm as him gyrating their hips with their foreheads touching. Both lovers stared into each other's eyes panting hard while knowing exactly how the other feels.

"You're so wet, so warm. How is it that I've never felt you like this before?"

"Because it feels so much better than usual! This doesn't even compare to when you were taken by that potion! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

She squealed in pleasure squeezing him tightly while he relished on how good she felt wanting to penetrate her deeper kissing her cleavage, bouncing her on his hips a little more roughly opening her cervix, "Cum as many times as you want. I love hearing your voice, your passionate screams. I want you to be mine, and in exchange I'll be yours."

**Moan **"T-That's impossible! I was a-always yours to b-begin with!" shivered Morrigan kissing him passionately with their tongues swirling around. He massaged her luscious rear while moving her hips a little more roughly with the bulge of his cock pushing up against stomach until he forced her down all the way down. Both lovers muffled each other's scream in their kiss as he released a torrent of his thick cum in her womb making her belly slowly inflate. Some of their mixed cum escaped from her stretched lips soaking both their hips until he slowly pulled out of her drenching her with the last of his cum.

**Pant **"We're not done yet Morrigan. I still want more of you", panted Azer lift her leg giving it gentle kisses before he went up to kiss her lips once again and pushed his cock into her tight ass.

"A-Azer! T-That's the wrong hole!" said Morrigan breaking their kiss. Azer didn't seem to care as he started to gently scrape his sharp canines against her head wings making her flinch, "A-Azer!"

"I remembered how much you liked it when I did it to you, and for a brief moment I liked it as well. I wanted to do this to you for a while, but I didn't know how to bring it up", cooed Azer sucking on her neck once again.

"C-Cheeky", panted Morrigan with a smile.

"That's what I always thought about your beautiful butt", chuckled Azer putting in more and more of his thick cock with their combined cum squirting out of her pussy causing her to have many mini orgasms.

Morrigan started seeing starts when he picked up a bit of speed with her eyes starting to roll back, "So tight! So soft! This is mine! This beautiful ass is only for me to use!"

**Groan**

"Yes! Fill me up! Its yours! Its always been yours! I'M YOURS!" **AHH **

Morrigan screamed feeling his thick cum enter her tight rectum and giving her cheeks a tight squeeze. Several minutes have passed with both lovers shivering from their orgasm until he slowly moved his hips while finishing the last of his load until he slowly pulled out with Morrigan slowly pumping him with her thighs. Azer massaged her cheeks kissing the back of her neck and shoulder blades enjoying the sound of her quivering moans.

"More", amorously growled Azer pulling her on top with Morrigan kissing his neck down to his tone chest. She lifted up her hips and used her wings to guide him in her pussy once again while she gently rode. He wrapped his tail around her slender waist while both lovers enjoyed the feeling of each other's touch trying to memorize every inch of their body with just their touch, "I want to feel you more."

"Go ahead, take me as many times as you want. Make it impossible for anyone to ever touch me, but you", moaned Morrigan increasing her pace with Azer thrusting upwards more roughly. Morrigan looked down watching the bulge of her belly go up and down every time he trusted into her until she arched her back in pleasure. Azer massaged her hips slowly going up until he took her huge tits in each hand and started to massage them. He leaned up to suck on one of them with Morrigan gyrating her hips faster moaning loudly. His tail gently traced along her spine with his free hand going down her stomach and lightly started to tease her clit.

She lost all her strength in her arms and let out a surprised squeal allowing him to take advantage to capture her lips once again while keeping the rhythm she had going. Both lovers moaned loudly until they broke their kiss again feeling that he was close and wanted to let loose inside her. Morrigan lifted herself feeling him twitch inside her pussy making her increase her pace so they could cum together when he suddenly pressed against her navel making her see stars once again. He roughly grabbed her rear cheeks increasing his thrust to her fall on his chest again to capture her lips once again. He loved the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his chest while she moaned loudly like a woman in heat until his hips became a blur and both lovers came together.

Morrigan broke their kiss screaming loudly with Azer once again biting down on his mark unleashing his biggest load inside her with her belly once again inflating from the massive amount of jizz he was pumping inside her. Morrigan momentarily regained her sanity and bit down on his shoulder drawing blood from him. She knew he could control the hardness of his scales, and knew he was most vulnerable whenever he orgasmed allowing her take advantage to leave her mark on him. Both lovers came down from their high enjoying the euphoria that they made the other feel until they released and shared a heated kiss.

Both lovers moaned happily until they separated to breath, **Pant **"We've done it now."** Pant**

**Pant **"Do you regret it?" **Pant**, gasped Azer.

"Never", whispered Morrigan giving him butterfly kisses, "We'll just hide this from the elders and everybody else until we find a way, but there is one thing you should know my love."

"What's that?"

"Dragons take in multiple wives. So if anyone else catches your interest, they'll have to be approved by me", giggled Morrigan kissing his neck.

"I'll just take the one for now", chuckled Azer lifting her chin to look into her beautiful emerald eyes, "Ready for another round?"

"With you? Always", moaned Morrigan with Azer switching their places as he gently started to pump deep inside her.

**End Lemon**

**Maximoff Castle**

"What are these things, and where did they come from?" growled Demitri in annoyance crushing the head of one of the robots from his castle, "Who would dare use these things to attack my life?"

"My lord, it is good to see you unharmed", said the young demonic butler kneeling in front of him.

"Seymour, where is Albert, and why isn't he cleaning up this mess?" asked Demitri.

"Master Albert is already instructing your staff to begin getting rid of these abominations that have littered your castle. I was instructed to clean this area before your arrival, but it would seem I have failed you milord", said Seymour.

"No need, I was curious about these things and wondered what desperate soul would try to take my life", said Demitri kicking the robot head away.

"There is one thing I have learned that might interest you milord", said Seymour taking out a crystal ball. Demitri looked back at the young butler with the crystal ball showing a scenes of their earlier battle while mostly showing a certain succubus, "It would appear that Lord Belial has passed away during your exile. The current ruler is his heir the Lady Morrigan Aensland."

"Aensland, my ancestral enemy. I should have realized it by the way she fights, but what about this dragonoid that interrupted?" asked Demitri looking at scenes of Azer's fight, "He is a gifted fighter I'll give him that much."

"I'm afraid not much is known about him milord. Only that he serves as Lady Aensland's personal butler", replied Seymour.

"A butler?! You are telling me that a mere commoner was able to do battle with me with how much power I have?!" said an angry Demitri grabbing the crystal ball in his hand while looking at him.

"Forgive me milord! I did not mean to upset you!" said a worried Seymour.

"Seymour! What have you done to anger Lord Demitri?!" asked the elderly butler Albert arriving after hearing his master yell in anger.

"He was simply telling me how a commoner was able to withstand my might! This accursed dragonoid who dared strike at me!" said Demitri with the ball starting to crack under his grip.

"I'm afraid that is no mere commoner milord", said Albert getting Demitri's attention, "The boy is quite gifted in acquiring all kinds of information, and yet he was not able to obtain anything about this powerful commoner. What concerns me is that this commoner wields the sacred flames of the dragons of old."

"Yes, that is quite curious. No mere dragon, nor dragonoid has ever wielded the sacred flames before now, and yet this one can without even knowing what they are", said Demitri giving the ball back to Seymour, "Find out what you can about this butler. I shall take great pleasure in being the one who will cause his demise."

"There is one more thing about Lady Aensland milord", said Seymour using his energy to fix the ball. Demitri looked at him with interest, "While she is indeed the ruler of Makai, she is a succubus without a male harem as in accordance with the ancient laws. This could mean that besting her in battle, or perhaps even seducing her, would all but guarantee Lord Demitri's ascension to the throne."

"She is quite lovely, and strong as well milord. Perhaps she is someone who could be worthy to rule by your side", said Albert interpreting what Seymour was trying to say.

"I see", muttered Demitri picking up the ball once again. He looked Morrigan's image until a smirked appeared on his face, "Morrigan Aensland, this will certainly be interesting."


End file.
